Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by Optimistic Lyricist
Summary: SuperWhoAvengeLock- When the fate of the universe is at stake, SHIELD Commander Nick Fury gathers heroes from around the world...including The Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, The Winchesters, The Avengers, and Sherlock Holmes...to save it.
1. Prologue

**Before we start, I just wanted to mention that I will be adding aspects from a previous Avengers/Torchwood crossover in this story. It's not completely necessary to read that story, but if you wanted to, it's called The Two Captains. I'll also be using aspects from a SuperLock story of mine. Again, it's not completely necessary to read before this, but if you'd like, it's called You're The Devil In Disguise. Hope you enjoy this story :)**

* * *

Tonight went as any other night at Torchwood HQ. Captain Jack Harkness just got rid of a pretty fugly alien, Gwen Cooper went back home to her husband, Ianto Jones was upstairs working on some paperwork, and now Jack was at his desk in his darkly lit office with a lamp light supporting the light across his face as he read Hollow Earth. He paused and looked up from his book when he heard a noise in his office. He quickly set his book down on the desk and pulled a sonic blaster from his holster. He pulled it out and pointed it at the two shadows highlighted in front of his desk in the already dark room. "Who's there? How'd you get in here?!" Asked a defensive yet commanding Jack.

"Let's just say this place isn't the most discrete or highly secured organization on the planet. A Cyberman could be in this place and you'd never know it. Now I suggest you put that little pistol away. I can guarantee what I've got is way bigger than that little thing." Said a strong, gruff voice that Jack immediately recognized as belonging to Nick Fury, Commander of SHIELD.

Jack smirked and put away his pistol back in his holster. "Long time no see, Nicky."

Fury groaned. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Commander Fury. Damn sure don't call me no 'Nicky'."

"Oh but I like Nicky!" Jack said with a coy smile and a gleeful tone. "Fury sounds so...bland and average, like you're trying too hard to intimidate somebody with a name. A commander should have something more demanding, yet opening. Feared, yet trustworthy. Nicky sounds about right, don't you agree?" Jack winked.

Fury rolled his eyes...er...I mean eye, and placed his hands on his hips. "Jack, if you're done being a pain in my ass, we've got business to discuss." He ordered.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. Him, leader of a supposedly "low tier organization" as Fury called it, always managed to get on the nerves of the commander of SHIELD, the highest tier organization the planet ever had. Kinda boosted Jack's ego a few notches. "No need to use the mom voice, Commander."

"JACK!" Fury raised his voice, clearly losing his patience.

"Alright, alright. Chill." Jack sighed, defensively putting his hands up, though he still couldn't shake the grin from his face. "Let's talk business. What's the problem?"

"What makes you think there's a problem?" Asked Fury.

Jack raised his eyebrows, wondering why Fury would ask such an obvious question. "Gee, I don't know. First time we spoke you told me Steve was in a tailspin. Last time I saw you, you needed my team to save your team's ass. I know you didn't come to be my own personal kiss-o-gram, so why the Hell are you here?"

Fury sighed slightly, deciding it was time to just cut to the chase. "I'm putting together a special team."

Jack scoffed. "Isn't that what The Avengers are for?"

Fury shook his head. "I mean a bigger team. Something big is coming and The Avengers aren't gonna be enough to stop it."

Jack raised an eyebrow curiously. Fury now had his undivided attention. "How big? End of the world big?"

"Bigger." Fury said bluntly without hesitation. "Bigger than the whole damn galaxy, milky way included. I'm talking the end of ALL worlds. I'm talking the end of the universe."

Jack squinted his eyes in confusion. "What's big enough to overthrow the entire universe, and who the Hell is that with you? I see someone in that shadows overthrow." Jack pointed at the dark area behind Fury where light only highlighted a shine from the person's uniform badge. "When I talk business, I like to see the people I'm making deals with so do you mind coming out of the shadows for me? Thanks." He stated, squinting his eyes, trying to get a good look of the person. He wondered who it could have been. He wondered Clint or Natasha or even Maria, but he still couldn't quite make it out.

Fury chuckled briefly, shaking his head. "Jack, no one's hiding. It's just so damn dark in here, you'd suggest otherwise. You don't need to be a detective...we're already looking for a guy who fits that bill...but if you insist..." Fury walked over to the far corner of a wall. "...you should probably flip the light switch on." The lights plopped on, revealing the formerly shadowed figure. Upon sight, Jack's eyes lit up and his mouth dropped with a clear gasp when he saw the familiar blonde. Fury walked back beside her. "To SHIELD, we refer to her by her codename, **Bad Wolf**, but to my knowledge you know her as-"

"ROSE?!" Jack gasped as he stood up, face engulfed in pure shock. "Wha...how...when...I thought you were in the parallel...but does-" He was beyond speechless for obvious reasons.

"Hello Jack." Rose said simply and calmly without even cracking a smile. "As much as I'd enjoy catching up with you like the quote on quote 'good ol' days', we haven't got the time. We need you to call Martha Jones at UNIT."

Jack could barely get his words out now. He tried his best to keep his mind on the more important matters at hand, but it was hard and damn near perplexing just looking at Rose in her SHIELD uniform. "Uh..." He gulped, swallowing hard. "...why don't you call her yourself? You know she's at UNIT."

"SHIELD and UNIT don't have the best relationship." Fury admitted. "To be frank, they're a bunch of gun toting idiots who would rather make extra-terrestrial contact by poking it with a stick. Since we share different beliefs, they won't answer our calls. We're pretty sure Ms. Jones will always answer yours."

Jack nodded in understanding. "What do you want with Martha?"

"Martha Jones is the only person on the planet who has a direct line to the key ingredient to the team that will help us salvage the fate of the universe..." Rose started to state.

"...The Doctor."


	2. Recruitments

**_In case she's reading this, I'd like to thank my friend Megan for giving me a brilliant idea for this story, which you'll see at the end of this chapter so keep reading :)_**

* * *

_London, England_

"Inspector, you have a visitor." Said the female assistant to DI Greg Lestrade as she walked into his office.

"Who?" Asked Lestrade, who was leaned back in the seat at the top of his desk, feet on the desk, stuffing his face with a custard donut.

The assistant shrugged. "Dunno. He just said he needed to speak with you and it was urgent."

"You dunno?" Lestrade gasped with eyebrow raise. "You could be letting a bloody psychopath into my office and you dunno?"

"I wouldn't be complaining about psychopaths if I were you, Mr. Lestrade." Said Commander Nick Fury as he walked into Lestrade's office. "You do let a psychopath work your cases."

Lestrade looked at this bald and apparently eyeless stranger, with an impressive sense of fashion he thought (he really liked that leather jacket) with a puzzled look on his face. "First of all, he's more of a sociopath than a full fledged psychopath. Second, that's Detectice Inspector Lestrade. And third, who the hell are you?!"

"This is the man who needed to speak to you, Inspector." The assistant answered.

"Well get out of here then and let us do business!" Lestrade ordered as he grabbed a napkin and wiped crumbs from his mouth. "And shut the door!" He added, to which the assistant obliged as she left. She didn't shut the door completely, but she merely cracked it. "Now back to you. What do you want?" Lestrade addressed Fury.

"Holmes." Fury answered simply "I want Sherlock Holmes. I need him for a personal case of mine. A case where he's needed out of the country."

Lestrade looked at Fury curiously. He just noticed the man's accent. "You sound American. This an international job?"

"More like intergalactic." Fury answered honestly.

"Beg your pardon?" Lestrade cringed in confusion. "What exactly do you want him for again?"

Fury sighed in annoyance. He could tell things was going nowhere with this man. "Inspector, I don't know how to really explain it in a way that you'll understand, but this is a case of grave importance. Not just for everyone involved, but everyone on the planet. The fate of the world is at stake."

"Not our division." Lestrade said simply, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Asked an appalled Fury.

"I said that's not our division." Lestrade repeated himself. "We're strictly England here."

Fury stroked the top of his own head. He couldn't believe the audacity of this man. "Maybe you misheard me, but I said the fate of the world is at stake! Meaning if we fail, there will be no England! Now get Sherlock Holmes on the phone, call him, and tell him to bring his ass down here!"

"Shout all you'd like Mr...um...Patchy..." Lestrade just realized he hadn't asked for this man's name, nor did the man properly introduce himself. "...but something tells me Sherlock won't be too thrilled going out of the country to begin with!" Before Fury could reply, they heard a voice in the distance. That voice belonged to Sherlock Holmes.

"Now, now Inspector..." Sherlock began to speak as he stepped into the office. "...no need to speak on my behalf. That's why we all have mouths, I presume. I have a mouth and I like to use it. Now, what's this I hear about a case?"

Fury began to direct his full attention to Sherlock; the only man who from the looks of it seemed was worth talking to. "You must be Mr. Holmes. I'm Commander Fury." He said as he extended his hand to Sherlock.

"Just Sherlock. My father is Mr. Holmes." Sherlock said as he shook Fury's hand with a smirk. Little did Fury know that Sherlock was using this simple handshake to learn more about this commander than he would care to tell him.

"Commander?! Commander of what?!" Lestrade gasped, fearing he had been rude to someone of such a high rank.

"That's classified." Sherlock answered for Fury.

Fury raised a curious eyebrow at Sherlock. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Easy. Just your sheer presence screams top secret organization." Sherlock said confidently before beginning his deduction. "The way you grip my hand, for example. I notice your index finger is pressed down further into my skin than the rest of your fingers which implies that you use your index finger more than the rest of your fingers so as a force of habit, it tightens easier which obviously implies you do a lot of shooting. Armed forces, perhaps? And judging by your commander rank, it has to be some kind military base but military commanders don't dress as casual as you. Your average military commander is much more formal than this brooding look you've got going, which suits you by the way. They like to show off with their medals and badges so you must possibly be apart of some kind of secret base of some sort. And judging by the eyepatch, I sincerely doubt you got that vaguely visible scar from a hunting accident. Certainly had to be shooting of some kind, though. Afghanistan? Iraq? Budapest? Someplace less obvious but more interesting? Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Sherlock!" Lestrade gasped. "Don't patronize the man like-"

"It's ok." Fury put his hand up, eyes stern on Sherlock still. He was amazed that this man was right just from a glance at him and a minute of conversation. This man really was a genius, even if he was a smartass know-it-all from the looks of it. "I'm impressed. Exactly why I need you on the case. I need you to come with me to America. The fate-"

"Of the world is at stake. I heard that bit." Sherlock finished his sentence. "What's this about the end of the world? And I don't know if you've heard from whatever kind of file you have me labled under, but I don't play well with others."

"All will be revealed when we get there. Also, from what I heard, you play well with a Mr. John Watson." Fury pointed out.

"Ah, I'm glad you brought him up. I'll only come with you if I can have John by my side at all times." Sherlock said.

Fury's lips pursed in bewilderment, shaking his head. "This isn't some field trip. You can't just bring your friends to tag along so that you can show off in front of them."

"This isn't about showing off." Sherlock corrected. "I work best when I'm with John therefore I need him by my side to assist me in 'saving the world'. This is my only condition. I don't get John. You don't get me. Deal?"

After a moment to think, Fury finally gave in with a groan. "Deal."

_Oklahoma City, Oklahoma_

Brothers Sam and Dean Winchester had just finished packing their bags in their motel room. They had just finished a case dealing with vampires and they were fixing to head back on the road as always. As they walked out to the Impala, they paused in confusion to see a redheaded woman leaning against the hood of the car smiling at the two. "Hello. You must be Sam and Dean, I presume?" She asked, still smiling, as much as she hated it. Her boss had told her that to recruit people for their team, it's important to make them feel welcomed. Especially since these two may be the most important chess pieces on the board. They had a back up plan if they didn't comply, but they still needed to get on the boys good side so she was told to put on this false smile. Obviously, she wanted to get this over with as quick as possible.

Sam looked perplexed at this stranger who greeted them by name. She couldn't have been a cop. Cops aren't quite as civil, definitely not when him and his brother are involved. Not a demon either. Even when they're playing head games, demons lunge at them first before talking. Plus they usually arrive in packs. She was too emotive to be an angel, even if her smile seemed a bit crooked.

Dean however didn't even think about it. She had a pretty face and it wouldn't be in his nature to turn down a pretty face, even if this face was defacing his precious car. "Who wants to know? Also, you're on my baby. You mind?" That was the nicest way he could think of how to say "Get off my car or I will freaking stab you in the face." Luckily, he said the former so she slid off the hood to which Dean gave a more inviting smile. "That's better. Now, what's your name and just how much do you charge an hour?" He asked, implying she was a prostitute. She tried her best not to show her cringe at Dean's statement.

"Dean!" Sam gasped. "You have to excuse my brother. He's a bit...dense...sometimes. I'm Sam by the way. Who might you be? And why do I get the feeling that you know us a lot better than we know you?"

"That's because it's true." She admitted. "My name is Natasha and I need you both as soon as possible."

"Well, we don't usually go for two for one deals so you need to do a little more persuading than that." Dean pointed out, obviously implying that she's a prostitute. Sam nudged his brother's shoulder, realizing he was being rude again.

Natasha sighed and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I meant I need you two to be a part of a team. A team filled with the most skilled people you could ever imagine or even dream to meet. Seeing as you two, according to my boss, are apparently highly skilled in what you do, you both will be two important assets. I don't have time to go into specifics so follow me to the hovercraft." Natasha started to walk off, but paused when she heard Dean let out a hearty chuckle. "Something funny?"

Dean tried to compose himself before answering, holding his ribs and catching his breathe. "Uh...look, Lara Croft, first off, we're not going anywhere without my baby right there." He said, pointing at the Impala. "Second, hovercraft? What are you? A chick version of James Bond? Me and my brother are not going anywhere until you give us a few more 'specifics' on this team of yours."

Natasha was fuming at this point. She stood and bit her lip for as long as she could take. She had been called a chick and Lara Croft in the same breathe by the same man who has insulted her as a woman and as an agent. She felt like she was seconds away from pulling his head off. "You know, I tried to be nice and reasonable. I really did. But if I play this off any longer, I'm gonna end up snapping their necks. Clint, please, would you?"

From around the corner of the motel building, her partner Agent Clint Barton sprinted up to Dean and injected a needle Dean's neck. Sam gasped in shock. He went to swing at Clint, but Clint dodged and injected Sam quickly in the neck. Both brothers fell to the ground. Clint then looked at Natasha with a heavy sigh. "Can't you play nice with people, just once?"

The answer was no, but she shrugged regardless. "Only when convenient. You mind giving me a hand with these two?" She walked over to the brothers on the ground.

He shook his head with a tsk. "Which one you want to carry?"

"You take the big one. I'll take this asshole." She told him.

He went to Sam and tried to lift him, but couldn't. He could barely drag him. "I think I'm gonna need a hand with the big guy, Nat."

Natasha, who carried Dean in her arms with ease, dropped him to the ground immediately and went to help Clint. She grabbed Sam's legs and he grabbed Sam's head. They tried to lift the giant with practically no avail. "For two Kansas city boys, it seems like they know how to eat. The Hell do they feed this guy?" Clint exclaimed.

She shrugged, thinking up a way to get this boys to the hovercraft with ease and also without looking too suspicious to locals. Then, her eyes averted to the Impala. "I think that...baby...over there can help us with these guys." She suggested.

_London in the pouring rain_

Martha Jones-Smith and her husband Mickey Smith had just left a funeral for Martha's father. UNIT had given her a week off to grieve, though Martha was doing well. Well as in functioning at least. She made peace with her father and she was grateful for the time she spent with him and she'll never stop loving him. "You gonna be alright?" Her husband asked as he wrapped a comforting arm around her on the way to their car.

She grinned slightly up at her husband with an approving nod. "Yeah. In the very least, I'm managing. You?"

"Well you know how I felt about your dad. Good man he was. Didn't always make the best decisions, especially when it came to finding new wives, but he always had good intentions. I'll miss him." Mickey admitted.

"Me too." She agreed softly with a smile. He opened the passenger car door for her, but just before she got inside, her cell phone rang. She pulled out her phone and stepped out. "Excuse me. It's Jack. Might be important."

"Captain Cheesecake?" He grinned. "Tell the silly bastard I said hello." He said, which gave Martha a much needed chuckle after being in such a depressing setting. She trailed off not too far off from the car before answering her phone.

"Jack, what is it?" She asked into her phone.

"Martha, there's someone who wants to speak with you. It's urgent." Jack said with clear worry in his tone as he passed the phone to...

"Hello, Martha." Answered Rose, to which Martha gasped.

"Rose? I thought you were-"

"Parallel world?" Rose finished her sentence in a serious tone. I was. I'm not anymore. We haven't got time for that right now. Listen. We need you to get a hold of The Doctor right now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Martha asked in a panicked state.

Rose sighed. "Him." She said simply.

"Him? What's wrong with him?" Martha asked even more worried and panicked.

"Let's just say that something bad is happening in the universe right now and he could very well be at the center of it all. He's the key ingredient to our team. The reason behind it."

"What do you mean the center of it all? The center of saving it or the center of causing it? And team? What's this about a team?"

"Martha! Please, enough with the questions! Call him now and leave us on 3 way so we can hear absolutely everything! Do you understand?!"

Martha didn't like being told what to do, especially without any proper information. But at the same time, if whatever The Doctor was doing or wasn't doing or was apart of was so urgent it put his 'precious Rose' in a not so precious state, Martha knew it had to be important and no time could be wasted. "Understood. I'm dialing now." Martha said with a worried sighed as she called up The Doctor on speed dial.

_On the TARDIS..._

The Doctor was fixing his bowtie. It started to strain his neck. As if he wasn't used to wearing it. Suddenly, a phone buzzed in his coat pocket. He pulled his phone from his coat pocket and from glancing at the name, it said he was receiving a call from Martha. He grinned at remembering Martha. But it was a different grin you wouldn't expect from The Doctor. A grin that you couldn't trust. He answered the phone and began to speak into it. "Martha...for what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He said in a silky tone. All the while...

**...his eyes were black**.


	3. Revelations

**_I forgot to mention earlier that I'll be including a few things from some of my WhoLock stories as well. Not enough to make this a direct sequel to those stories (same goes for the Torchwood/Avengers and the SuperLock stories I mentioned in the first chapter) but just enough things that I think will work for this story. Also, I apologize ahead of time for the overly long chapter. Guess I had so many ideas going in I might have got carried away. Nonetheless, hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

"Who is this?" Martha asked, puzzled at the unfamiliar voice on the other line.

"Martha, you don't recognize the sound of my voice? Oh right, new voice. I changed, in more ways than you can imagine at the moment." The Doctor admitted with a smirk, still picking at his tie.

"Changed?" Martha asked before it finally donned on her. "What, you've regenerated?"

"And bingo was his name-o." He humored her. "Always so clever. An attribute that's certainly not lost on you after all this time."

Martha raised an eyebrow. Even if he regenerated, he didn't talk like The Doctor. She wasn't sure if any regeneration could make his tone of voice sound more cold and distant. "Everything alright?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? Things are perfect." He asked suspicious. "What would make you suggest otherwise?"

"No reason." Martha said without hesitation.

"Don't lie to me." The Doctor ordered angrily. "And don't say you're not lying. You're talking to a professional liar. I can always tell. Now who have you been talking to and don't lie to me."

Martha gasped. This certainly didn't sound like The Doctor. Rose, still on the other end, realized that the cover was blown. "Who is this is and what have you done with The Doctor?!" Rose barked through the phone.

The Doctor jokingly gasped when he recognized her voice. "Do my ears deceive me? The oh so divine love of my life...well, former love of my life til I got bored of you...Rose Tyler? Is it really you?"

"Don't be coy with me." Rose demanded.

"It's hard not to be coy." The Doctor muttered. "You know, I never could take you seriously. Always the damsel trying so hard to be the knight in shining armor, while in reality, I've lost count of how many times I had to save you." He said boldly.

Rose stayed silent and devastated. At this point, Martha was certain that this was not The Doctor. "You're not The Doctor. The Doctor I know wouldn't talk to me like that and he sure as Hell wouldn't talk to Rose like that." Martha pointed out.

The Doctor grinned cheekily to himself. "Ooh...seems like you got me now. The jig is up." He said sarcastically with a slight chuckle. "Not like you can do anything about it. I'm thousands of light years away from either of you and I'm too far along in my plan to worry about you people."

"Where is The Doctor?" Martha asked.

"I am The Doctor. Well...now I am at least. And I think that I'm going to keep it that way." He said as he looked at the Binding Link on his wrist. For the record, it appeared that this Binding Link was embedded into his skin as if it was permanently branded. "If you wanna get technical, lets just say that The Doctor is...napping at the moment."

"Who are you, really?" Martha asked more curious than ever.

"Let's just say a long time ago, The Doctor tried to send me to Hell. It worked. Bad move on his part." He said sinisterly with a smirk. "Now as enlightening as this chat has been, I really must be going. Toodles." He tossed the cell phone on the ground and stomped it until it was in pieces.

Both Martha and Rose cringed as static clanged through their ears. They realized The Doctor, or whoever that was, had hung up. "What the hell was that? What was he talking about?! Who was he?!" Martha asked frantically.

Rose still stood worried in silence. As the silence was going on longer than expected, Nick Fury took the phone from Rose and spoke into it. "Thank you, Ms. Jones. Your services are no longer needed." Fury stated and hung up, tossing the phone back to Jack who caught.

"Now who's that?! Rose?! Rose! Don't hang up on me, dammit!" Martha demanded frantically and angrily into the phone.

"What happened? What's wrong with The Doctor?" Jack asked Fury and Rose, worried himself.

"Come with us and we'll tell you all about it." Fury stated.

"Me?" Jack asked in confusion. "What do I have to do with this?"

"As an immortal, you can be a very important part of our team." Fury began to explain. "You can't die, so we'll be able to use you in situations that could kill your average man. Besides, you wanna help The Doctor don't you?" He guilt tripped.

Jack felt like Fury would just use him as nothing more than a pawn in the equation. Use him for convenience and was bringing him in for his abilities more than his actual skills, but at the same time he wanted to save The Doctor. "Alright, but I need my team by my side."

"No, we don't need your team." Fury quickly shot down the idea.

"I need to make sure their alright so I need them under my watchful eyes!" Jack roared. "You may not see your team as anything but a pack of soldiers, but my team consists of my colleagues and closest friends and either they're with me or I'm not with you!"

Fury groaned. "Fine! Get your coat, get your team, and get up so we can get the hell out of here! We are wasting time!"

_Later..._

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson resided beside each other in a helicopter sitting across from Commander Nick Fury on their way to the SHIELD HQ facility. Sherlock could barely contain his excitement. Watson could barely hide his confusion. "So...um...where did you say you were taking us again?" He asked Fury.

"SHIELD's homebase." Fury stated simply.

"Right...why haven't I heard of this...SHIELD?" Watson asked curiously.

"Why would you?" Fury asked. "When was the last time you heard of any government base?"

Watson nodded in understanding. Though Sherlock's brother Mycroft was part of the British government, he never did say what _kind_ of British government he worked for. There were probably hundreds of different types of governments in the UK, he thought. America probably has just as many governments, if not more than the Brits, and SHIELD must have been an extensive branch of some sort. "And, what kind of case did you say you were bringing us on?"

"I didn't." Fury reminded.

"Oh...well that doesn't sound suspicious at all now does it?" Watson pointed out with his signature sarcasm.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh for Christ sake, we are going to save the world. What's so difficult to understand about that?" Sherlock asked in an annoyed tone.

Watson glared at him baffled. "What's so diffi...whens the last time you've been asked to saved the world? Whens the last time you believed the world was worth saving to begin with?!"

Sherlock shrugged. "You know me, John. Anything to sooth the boredom. And saving the world seems like the perfect way to take away the boredom, however we'll achieve that. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Fury cleared his throat. "Just so we're clear, I asked for you on this mission to save the world...to _save the world_. Not to ease your boredom."

"And for the record, I didn't want to be here in the first place." Watson added.

"You really don't need to be here, Mr. Watson..." Fury admitted. "...but Sherlock asked for you personal to accompany him."

"Yes, well he needs to realize that as tempting as saving the world sounds, I have a life of my own. I've got a wife, a side job..."

"God, you speak of me as if I'm not sitting right beside you. It's rude." Sherlock groaned aloud. "First of all, you left a note for Mary already and we have a little invention called _phones_ which we use to call loved ones who are out of ears reach. You should use one. Invest in one." Sherlock said with sarcasm to which Watson groaned slightly and rolled his eyes. "Second, side job? You have a blog, which this by the way would make excellent material. Unless you're talking about your job as a writer which, again, this works as inspiration and material. Now, if you complain any longer, I'd suggest your mustache was on too tight."

"Jesus Christ...lay off the mustache for once." Mumbled an annoyed Watson, who briefly stroked his mustache.

"Only when you shave it. Until then, I think I should give it a name. How does Harry sound? Or Harold even." Sherlock cheekily suggested.

Both Fury and Watson groaned in their seats and stroked their foreheads. They both realized they will have to hear this during the whole ride to SHIELD.

After a few more minutes of watching Watson and Holmes bicker like an old married couple, the helicopter landed and that's when Fury escorted the two inside of SHIELD HQ. Watson's mouth dropped the moment he stepped inside of the vast technologically advanced base filled with people working in front of large computers and holographic monitors. Sherlock gave a slight nod of improval, signaling he was impressed but on the inside he was more excited than ever. In fact, looking at all the advanced technology, he was tempted to run over and just get his hands on it like a kid in a candy shop. Still, he tried his best not to show it.

"My God, this place is massive." Said Watson as he walked with Fury and Sherlock.

Sherlock shrugged. "Hmm...I've seen bigger." He said as he scanned the area.

"You have not!" Watson protested.

"Oh, yes I have. We both have." Sherlock said with a slight chuckle. "In fact, a certain Doctor showed us both something that was much, much bigger than this." Sherlock whispered so that only Watson could hear.

"Oh...right." Watson nodded in agreement when he remembered the TARDIS interior, not that he could ever forget it. Fury took the two to the meeting room, where three people were already waiting room. "You two wait in here. Get acquainted with the rest of them. I'll be back." He said before walking off.

The detectives walked inside and saw the three men sitting at the table, though neither of them could see their faces right away. Sherlock was a bit underwhelmed that with all the hype going into this case, there were only this many members. "This is it? I imagined more of us."

"Well there will be. They're being gathered up as we speak. And Tony...Tony likes to make an entrance." Stated Bruce Banner with a sigh.

Sherlock gasped when he noticed the man. "Dr. Bruce Banner?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows in shock. "Sherlock Holmes?" He said as he rose from his seat and approached Sherlock. "My word, I never thought this day would come."

Sherlock smirked as he shook Bruce's hand. "Neither did I, but it is an absolute honor to meet you. I've read about so many of your experiments and scientific theories and I must say each is more brilliant than the last."

"Why thank you." Said Bruce with a flattered smile. "I've read about your work too and I have to say, the way you tackle your very unique line of work is extremely impressive."

Sherlock grinned from ear to ear at the compliment and then his eyes lit up at a realization. "Oh, so I take it you've read my blog then?"

Bruce stood there confused and felt a tad awkward. "Uh...I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a blog." He admitted to which Sherlock smile dissolved to a frown. "I've only been following John's blog, which speak of the guy, how are you doing?" He smiled when he finally noticed John standing beside Sherlock. He put his hand out to Watson.

Watson shook Bruce's hand feeling even more awkward. He had no idea who this man was. "Um...thanks...sorry, but who-"

John was cut off by a second man approaching them from the table.

"Oh, and you're Steve Rogers!" Exclaimed Sherlock.

"I'm sorry, who are these people?" Asked a confused John.

Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, Watson...you uninformed swine. You continue to disappoint me. This is Bruce Banner, one of the most brilliant scientists to be blessed by the planet. He had a rather unfortunate encounter with some Gamma radiation that caused him to step down from his position after turning into a giant green monster, but he's managing as a civilian correct?" He asked Bruce, leaving John confused at the green giant comment.

"Depends on how you define managing." Bruce shrugged.

"And this is Steve Rogers, the first participant of Super Soldier Experimentation from 1941. It enhanced his strength-" Sherlock began to introduce before John cut him off.

"Sherlock, did you say 1941? He doesn't look a day over 30."

"Technically he isn't it. Due to a noble sacrifice, he was frozen in a block of ice but thanks to the advances of modern technology, he's here unthawed 70 years later."

"Why is it that you know so much about American History, but you still know bollocks about the solar system?"

"Actually, I don't know much about the solar system. In fact, I know as little about the solar system as I do about you two?

"Oh how rude of me, Mr. Rogers. We're considered London's Finest, him and I." Sherlock bragged. "I'm the world's only Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes. This is my partner, John Watson."

"John! Son of Wat! And Sherlock Holmes! It is a pleasure to meet you!" Exclaimed the lone man at the table. "I am The Mighty Thor! Son of Odin of Asgard!"

Sherlock burst out laughing at the introduction. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"Thor!" Exclaimed a surprised Watson. "Like, literally, God of Thunder Thor?!"

"Oh, John, don't be swayed over so easily by a cape and golden locks. This cannot be Thor!" Sherlock declined the idea quickly as Thor glared at him confused. "I mean look at him! If anything, he's got daddy issues." Thor grimaced at Sherlock's deduction. "Judging by that look, they've had a recent spat. Judging by the way he's fiddling with his hand as if it's too loose or it's missing something, I assume he's lost something that he usually grips with that hand. Or it was taken from him. His favorite toy, I assume."

Thor gasped, now looking at Sherlock suspiciously. He was right. "Mjolnir is not a toy and how on Earth do you know about it's disappearance!"

Sherlock gave a slight chuckle. "Oh, give it a rest already. Someone's been doing a bit too much...cosplaying. That is what they call it right? Regardless, now he's a little too in character."

"Um, Sherlock, haven't you heard of The Avengers? He was with us." Bruce pointed out to which Sherlock shook his head. He's only heard of Bruce, Tony, and Steve's stories.

Watson looked at Sherlock oddly. "What, do you really not believe this man is Thor? As ludicrious as that may sound...is it any less ludicrious than the idea of a man being stuck in an iceberg?"

"That could be explained with science."

"This gamma radiation business?"

"Science."

"A man in an iron suit?"

"Science, John. Science."

_Meanwhile...in a nearby interrogation room..._

Dean and Sam are sitting beside each other at a table in a darkly lit room. Standing in front of them are SHIELD agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. In the room walks in Nick Fury, closing the door behind him. "They still out? How much did you dose them with?" He asked as he hovered behind Sam and Dean.

"Just enough to shut them up. Trust me, it was necessary." Said Natasha.

Fury sighed. "Wasn't supposed to do it to begin with." He smacked Sam and Dean over the head simultaneously. They both squirm in their seats upon awakening. They look around confused until they lay their eyes on Natasha and Clint.

"Wha...what the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"I told you. End of the world. We need a team. You've been recruited. We just need a talk before the meeting, given that you are both the most unpredictable and reckless members of the team." Natasha stated simply.

Both Dean and Sam were taken aback by such a statement. For one thing, how much did these guys know about them to say they were heroes? Another thing, why would the world be ending? "Wha...what are you talking about? We're just two Kansas city schmucks. How would we save the world?"

"You've done it before." Fury said as he went into his jacket pocket, pulled out a book, and tossed it onto the table. It was a copy of a Supernatural novel written by "Carver Edlund".

The brothers stared at the book with wide eyes. Sam facepalmed as Dean sighed angrily. "Goddammit." Dean groaned. "I'm gonna kill Chuck." He mumbled to Sam.

"If he's not already dead." Sam pointed out in a whisper. "We haven't seen him in, what? Two, three years?"

"Probably skipped out of town after you scared him to death." Dean said in a whisper.

"If you two are done mumbling, we've got to discuss this." Fury said as he walked to the table and tapped the book with his fingers.

"But...what do we have to do with this? Could be a coincidence. Winchester is a common name." Dean played coy.

"But their no one is as perfectly described as you two are to these characters." Fury fired back. "Besides, going into your files, I've found a few things one would call fishy, or even supernatural is a better word." He said, which Dean rolled his eyes at. "Lets wind the clocks back to...2005. That year, a man that fits your description, was declared dead. A year later, two boys with the names Sam and Dean Winchester broke out of the Green River County prison after being arrested by the FBI. A year later, they were declared dead in a chopper crash. On the same day, everyone in a sheriff's office died in an unknown explosion that apparently occurred in a white flash. Ironically, every one of those occurrences were describes in these books. Even just a couple years ago, two city boys that fit your name and description went on a killing spree but then were considered dead in a blaze of glory. That wasn't in any of the books, but I still have a feeling you two had something to do with that?"

Dean and Sam stayed silent. They didn't know what kind of rebuttal to form after that. Seemed like this guy knew just about everything, well, almost everything there is to know about them. They both looked at each other briefly; their way to signal to each other that they might as well give in. They looked back at Fury. Dean let Sam do the talking this time. "Yeah what's your point? And how far do those books go in our lives anyway?"

"Just up until the Apocalypse. You know, when Sam here got possessed by Satan, sacrificed himself thanks to that hoopty of ya'lls...which by the way, don't worry, we got it in storage...and Dean had the happy fairytale ending he always wanted. Anything else happened after that?" Fury asked.

Sam gulped hard just remembering Lucifer inside of him. Obviously not the best day of his life. Sad part is it wasn't the worst day of his life either. Dean gave a cheeky grin towards Fury. "Oh nothing much. I lost my fairytale family, he came out of Hell without a soul...don't worry, we put it back...Dick exploded in my face, and I spent some time in Purgatory." He said, not trying to show the pain in his voice from admitting his painful past.

Clint's eyes widened. "What was that about a dick exploding?"

"Ssh." Fury put his hand up to Clint. He wanted to do the talking and make sure his message comes loud and clear to these boys. "And by the way, my point, gentlemen, is that you have an impressive resume. If you can save the world like you two have many, many times in the past, then you can help us do it again against probably the biggest threat the Earth has ever faced." He said as he walked back over behind Sam and Dean.

Both brothers sat in their seats confused and curious. "What's a bigger threat than The Devil himself?"

Before Fury could answer, his eye widened in shock and confusion when he looked at what had just appeared. "How the hell did you get in here?!" His voice made it obvious that he demanded an answer as he pulled out his pistol from his holster and pointed at the figure in the beige overcoat. It was **Castiel**.

Without an answer, Castiel put his two fingers on Natasha's forehead and she hit the floor fast. Clint started to lunge at the angel in the overcoat, but before he could try anything Castiel laid his fingers on Clint's head and he hit the ground hard. "Cas?!" Exclaimed a surprised Dean; though not as surprised as Sam. Dean did pray to Cas in his head. Whenever Dean prays, whether aloud or in thought, Castiel does not hesitate to answer.

"Step away from them, unless you would prefer I use force." The monotone Castiel ordered to Fury.

Fury squinted his eye in curiousity, until he heard Dean call him Cas. Then he started to remember an angel from the books that fit this man's description. "Cas? Oh...Castiel. The angel. Come to save his two men. Still apart of this...pack after all this time. I'm sorry, but you ain't taking these boys. I need them. The world needs them."

"There are more pressing matters at hand than what you need right now. Matters that actually do attain to the world." Castiel protested.

"Woah, guys. Let's just all calm down, put your Johnsons' away for five minutes and then we can-" Before Dean could finish, Fury pulled him out of his chair, put him in a kind of sleeper hold on his feet and pointed his pistol at his head. At this point, Fury has been through enough where he actually is this desperate. Sam leaped up, glaring at Fury.

"LET HIM GO!" Castiel demanded.

Fury scoffed, firmly sticking the head of his pistol at Dean's temple. "Why so you teleport your asses out of here like nothing happened? Not a chance! I hate that it gotta resort to this, but ain't no way in Hell I'm letting you poof out this building!" He said as he guided Dean towards the door. Dean gulped.

Sam just followed them out the door keeping a close eye on Fury. Sam wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to provoke Fury until doing anything reckless, but he also knew that the moment Fury pulled the trigger (which he hoped to God that he wouldn't) that he would kill the man on the spot.

Elsewhere, not too far away, John, Bruce, and Steve were trying to talk Thor into putting down Sherlock after angrily lifting Sherlock up against the wall by his coat collar. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE MIGHTY THOR!" Roared Thor. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT HIM?! IS IT WITCHCRAFT?! IS THAT HOW YOU STOLE MJOLNIR OUT OF THE PALM OF MY HAND?!"

"Thor, I assure you this man did not steal your hammer!" John tried to reason. "Nor did you use witchcraft. He doesn't even believe in it!"

"See, Thor?" Bruce said in a calm, reasoning voice. "He knew nothing about it. Please, just put him down."

"Yeah, he's just like that." John added.

"What is that supposed to mean, just like that?" Proclaimed an offended Sherlock in a groggy voice as his legs dangled in the air.

"Shut up. I am trying to stop this man from killing you, for Christ sake." John murmured to Sherlock.

Suddenly, everyone started to turn their attention to these inaudible and frantic ramblings coming from outside. In curiosity, Thor dropped Sherlock to the ground and made his way out the door to see what the commotion was about. Steve and Bruce followed him out. John helped Sherlock off the ground before they made their way out as well.

They walked into the main lobby to see a pack of SHIELD soldiers pointing guns at Castiel and Sam, who were staring at Dean and Fury, who still had his gun pointed at Dean. Castiel was holding an angel blade, raising it at Fury.

"Put the shiv down and step away from the commander!" Ordered Agent Maria Hill, who had her gun pointing at Castiel's head behind him.

"Not until your commander gets that gun away from Dean!" Castiel bargained aggressively.

"Everybody, just be cool! Put your guns down!" Sam tried to reason with everyone panicked.

"Can we not have a Mexican standoff with a gun pointed at my head, please?" Dean pleaded.

Both John and Sherlock gasped at the sight in shock. "Dean? Sam?" John muttered in confusion.

"Castiel?!" Exclaimed a just as confused Sherlock.

Everyone turned their attention to Sherlock and John. "Sherlock?" Sam and Dean muttered in confusion.

Fury cringed in confusion. "You know them?"

Both Sherlock and John nodded. "They saved my life. Now what's going on?" John asked.

Before Fury could answer, an older looking woman with frizzled hair walked up to them holding a sonic blaster in her hand. "Something that's about to end soon enough." Said as she fired it at the ceiling with determination in her eyes. Everyone lowered their pistols and weapons except for Fury. "We are wasting time! Fury, put your gun back in your holster now!" She ordered.

Fury looked at her as if she lost her mind ordering him around. "Are you really telling me what to do at my own quarters, Ms. Song?" He asked in a low tone.

"That's Mrs. Song and yes!" She said with anger in her tone. "I understand that your friend Phil has disappeared, even if whether he even existed is still up in the air but do not let your emotions get the better of you!"

"But what about him?" Fury pointed his gun at Castiel.

"He's on the team now too. I'm sure an angel could be useful." She stated.

Fury pushed back Dean away from him. Castiel looked relieved but at the same time confused. "Team? Team for what?" He asked River Song.

"Come inside the meeting room and find out. Please, just a few minutes of your time, at least. It's really important." She said in a serious tone. "That's right, you all heard me! Everyone, back to their posts. Avengers, detectives, hunters...all in the meeting room right now!" She raised her voice. Since she wasn't the commander of SHIELD, everyone wasn't sure if they should listen to her orders. "I SAID RIGHT NOW!" She commanded in a voice that was not taking anymore shit and wanted to get things done right away.

That's when everyone listened. That's when everyone started to hassle. That's when the initiative started to come full circle.

* * *

**Before I end this chapter, I really need all of your opinions on one thing: Should I bring Loki into this story? I would LOVE to bring him in, but I don't have any idea how to bring him out of his Asgard imprisonment or even why he would come out? I mean, we already have our big villain in a possessed Doctor so him as the main villain is out of the picture. If you think I should bring Loki into the story, tell me your idea how in a review and I might use it. Please and thank you :)**


	4. The Gang's All Here

_Elsewhere, back in London..._

Martha paced back and forth up and down the living room of her home, lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but be worried about The Doctor. Mickey walked in from the kitchen, keeping a concerned eye on her. "You alright? You've been pacing around here for about an hour since we got home." He asked to no answer. "Do that too long, those socks could produce electricity and you'll shock someone." He chuckled a bit at his own joke while Martha remained silent as she continued to pace while biting her nails. "You're supposed to laugh." He said with a sigh.

"Not really in a laughing mood right now." She told him while pacing, not even looking at him.

He sighed again, stroking the back of his neck. "Why, because of The Doctor?"

"That wasn't The Doctor on the phone!" She stated bluntly, keeping up with her face. "Some...imposter. Maybe some parasite infected him or possessed him, but there's no way in Hell that was him." She shook her head. "Why aren't you worried?"

"Because it's not our problem!" He said as he sprinted up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, stopping her from pacing. "Don't you see that?! We stopped travelling with him ages ago! He's not our problem! Other people are on it!"

"That's not the point!" She countered. "Don't you see? If The Doctor is somehow out of commission...or God forbid, dead...do you know how much danger that puts the universe in?"

Mickey groaned. "Martha, The Doctor is not the only hero in the universe! There are others out there who can do just as well of a job saving the Earth that he did time and again. You know that better than anyone. You know The Doctor isn't always around and when he wasn't around for you, you had to pick up the pieces yourself, remember?" He asked. She didn't answer as she remembered her encounter with The Master. He continued. "And you saved the world yourself. Without him. Someone else can do the same if he's gone. Now go to bed. We just got back from your father's funeral. We should be grieving."

She chuckled a little sarcastically, amused. "I don't grieve, or at least I don't need to. I made peace with my father. I'm fine. He's dead, regardless. If The Doctor is dead, we are all dead!"

"You're overreacting." He tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she quickly swatted it away.

"Don't tell me how I feel! Wanna know how I feel, I feel like something bad is coming! Like some...storm of some sort!"

"Well what are we supposed to do?!"

"I don't know!" She admitted, then looked at him as if she with an angry glare. "And what do you mean we? You were just saying a minute ago it's none of our business. I can do this myself."

His mouth dropped, appalled. He felt hurt and offended at the same time. That was his wife. He was willing to go wherever she wanted to go and she should know that. There was an awkward silence in the room for a bit until an idea came to Martha's head. "I have an idea." She started. "Just before Rose hung up, some guy took over the line. I think that if I take my phone to UNIT and they analyzed the voice, maybe we'll be closer to finding out what's going on. Closer to finding The Doctor." She went to a coat rack and grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Wait, Martha-"

"Mickey, you can't talk me out of this." She persisted.

"I'm not trying to. I was gonna say you still don't have any shoes on." He pointed at the socks on her feet.

She looked down at the realization with a bit of embarrassment in her cheeks. "Oh..."

He headed for the door. "I'll be in the car. Go get your shoes and I'll take us to UNIT." He told her before he headed out the door and towards the car. He figured if he couldn't talk Martha out of doing what she wants, then he could at least come along for the ride and help.

_Meanwhile, at SHIELD..._

A plethora of people surrounded the meeting room. Sam, Dean, Thor, Bruce, and Steve sat at the table. Off to the side stood Sherlock, John, and Castiel. They were all eager to learn more details as to why they were all gathered up to begin with. At the forefront of everyone stood Professor River Song beside Nick Fury, Natasha, Clint, and Maria Hill. Natasha and Clint were both groping their heads, which were still throbbing after what Castiel did to them.

"Where's Jack?" River whispered to Fury.

"He'll be late. He's arriving with Tony." Fury replied softly.

"Unbelievable." River groaned aloud. "What about Ms. Tyler? Where's she?" She asked in a low tone.

"At your service, Ms. Song." Replied Rose as she walked in. "We haven't started yet, have we?"

"We were just about to begin, actually." River answered.

"Excellent. Let's not waste anymore time, shall we?" Rose stated as she took the forefront to address everyone in the room. "Evening, everyone." She started off with pure authority in her voice as she stood with her hand behind her back. "I assume you are all wondering why exactly we've assembled all of you here today. And that reason is because this world is facing a global threat bigger than anything this world has ever faced. I believe some of you may be familiar with a man called The Doctor." In actuality, the only ones who knew of The Doctor and actually met him were Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. "For those who don't, he's the savior of the Earth."

"Wait a minute now, we're all saviors and heroes in this room, aren't we?" Steve spoke up. "What makes him better than the rest of us?"

"Well..." Rose thought for a moment so that she was sure she could find the right words. "...he's not better. Just different. Earth isn't the only planet that he protects, nor is this the only time period he protects. He's an alien time traveler who is nearly a thousand years old. He protects everything and everyone in the universe. Even the ones who don't really deserve it because he tries to bring out the good in everyone. He's always running throughout every world you could imagine just to salvage it. He has saved each and everyone of your lives at some point and you never even knew he was there. Think back to any strange event where the world was at risk and all of a sudden that threat just vanished...that was him saving you. And now he's the biggest threat the world has ever known."

"WHAT?!" John and Sherlock simultaneously gasped. "No...no. The Doctor is a lot of things but a threat is clearly not one of them. That man wouldn't hurt a fly. That man wouldn't hurt a bloody wildebeest let alone the entire Earth population." John stated in confusion.

"My sentiments exactly...Miss?" Sherlock started.

"Tyler. Rose Tyler. Codename Bad Wolf." She stated her rank with authority.

"I'll refer to you as Miss Tyler if you don't mind. Are you sure you don't have The Doctor mistaken for another man?" Sherlock continued.

Rose started to speak before River stepped up and took over. "What Miss Tyler is saying is...well...to be honest dear, you did word that a little poorly." River said truthfully, though Rose took it as an unnecessary shot towards her. "What you should have said is that The Doctor is...well...possessed by a demon."

John's heart sank and Sherlock froze a bit at the mention of a demon. The last time they encountered a demon, it was Moriarty and he ended up possessing John. Thanks to Dean and Sam's help, they were able to get Moriarty out of John, though the mention still brought up bad memories. Speaking of the Winchesters, they looked at each other with wide eyes. "A demon? Are you sure?" Sam asked River Song.

"Positive." River nodded. "I know the real Doctor wouldn't..." She sighed, knowing that remembering this memory would bring a bit of a pain into her heart. "...push me out of a moving TARDIS and the real Doctor doesn't have black eyes. Since he dumped me on Earth months ago, I've been doing a bit of research on black eyed creatures and the only creature in existence with black eyes is a demon. That's why I called on you gentlemen, based on your first hand knowledge of the supernatural." She pointed at Cas, Sam, and Dean. "We were hoping you could exorcise him, if possible."

Dean nodded. "We'll do what we can, ma'am. But how much damage can this...Doctor...do by the way?"

"And Doctor...who exactly?" Castiel asked.

"His name is irrelevant." River stated.

"And unknown." Rose added.

River shrugged. "Well, not completely unknown."

Rose glared at River in confusion. She worked with River Song for only the last couple months and yet it still seems she knows so little about this woman. All she knows about River was that she travelled with The Doctor at some point and her parents were two former companions of The Doctor. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

River chuckled. "Now _that's_ irrelevant, dear." She stated. She went on to ignore the question and Rose only let it go because there were more pressing matters at hand at the moment. "And Dean, to answer your question, this demon with all of the information The Doctor wields, he can do plenty damage. He already has by destroying the bridge to the parallel world. But that's not the strange part. The Doctor's mind isn't the easiest to withstand. He's made entire armies flee at the mere mention of him. If any average demon or parasite or creature or some sort were to possess him, they wouldn't dare stay. His memories are...dangerous just to know so we have to be dealing with a pretty powerful demon."

"Wait, back up." Dean interrupted. "Did you say...parallel world?"

"Yes, she did." Rose stepped up and took over. "It's where I'm from. Well...not exactly. I'm from this Earth, but I ended up over there. It's a long, complicated story but the point is I was born here but live over there. We all clear on that?"

"Crystal clear." Sherlock spoke for everyone.

She nodded before continued. "In my parallel universe, we had been working on technology that would allow us to travel from that world to this one and vice versa. It actually worked on a test run, but somehow the bridge leading back to my world was destroyed, leaving me stranded here. We have reason to believe that The Doctor...or this demon...had something to do with it somehow. Luckily, I landed close to SHIELD Headquarters. For the last year, I was trained and started to work as a soldier for SHIELD in exchange for their help in getting me back to my world. We haven't actually found any luck with that bit, unfortunately. As luck would have it once again, River found her way to SHIELD a few months ago. Once we realized the fate of the world was at stake, we began organizing our game plan as well as our special team."

"What made you think the fate of the world was at stake?" Sherlock inquired.

"Excuse me?" Asked a baffled Rose.

"I mean, I get the whole ancient time traveler getting possessed bit, but you assumed he could have just been another psychopathic demon. Still dangerous, but not enough to conceive a grand plan that puts the universe and all of humanity at stake. What made you come to the conclusion it was all a bigger plot?" Sherlock expanded on the previous question.

"Well..." Fury stepped up to take over. "...it was what occurred when Rose came into contact with River that struck our curiosity. See, we call her Bad Wolf because...well essentially Bad Wolf means the beginning of the end. She knew that ever since she absorbed TARDIS DNA and-"

"What? Why...how are you even alive after doing such a thing?" Sherlock asked Rose.

Rose sighed. "Long story."

"Pfft. Isn't it always 'long stories' with The Doctor?" Sherlock mumbled under his breathe as he crossed his arms.

Fury cleared his throat. "Sherlock, if you're done, I'd like to continue if you don't mind." Sherlock signaled his sign of approval by simply waving his hand at Fury to go on. "Thank you. Now, when Rose first came into contact with River Song, something freaky happened. Rose's eyes turned...well more liked glowed gold...and in this uproarious voice said "The end is nigh. The Doctor shall fall as did Gallifrey and so will the Earth." Then she collapsed. When she awoke, she claimed to see small fragments of what she thought was the future but she barely remembered anything after that so we decided to hold that with a grain of salt. We assume that the TARDIS DNA in her was reawakened somehow when in contact with a child of the TARDIS."

"Wait...say that again?" John asked in shock. "Child of the...you, Ms. Song? How does one become a child of the TARDIS?"

"What is this...TARDIS...you people speak of?" Thor asked.

"The TARDIS is the machine that The Doctor uses to travel to other planets as well as different points in time." River started to explain. "I'm a child of the TARDIS because...well...my parents...Amy and Rory...had gotten... physical in it."

Both Sherlock and John's eyes lit up. They remember meeting the Ponds the first time they met The Doctor, but they never mentioned they had a child let alone one named River Song and certainly not one that looks much older than either of them. "Amy and Rory? But...don't take this the wrong way, Ms. Song, but you look much older than either of them." John stated.

River started to explain that the TARDIS DNA allowed her to regenerate, but Sherlock started to take over. "I think I know how this may have happened. Time travel...strange complicated thing, but you must be a much older version of their child, am I correct?"

"Well, yes but-" River started to elaborate, but Sherlock interrupted again. This time with a deduction.

"Ah, right. Now, I'm starting to see how you can be their child. Not as tall as either, but you have Amy's slight freckles as well as her eyes. You definitely have your father's rather peckish nose. You-"

River interrupted. "Sherlock, may I remind you that that is my father you are talking about so I suggest you watch your mouth, for once if you can help yourself. Also, I warn you once so don't let me do it again...don't ever try to deduce me, deary."

"My apologies, Ms. Song. Can't help myself sometimes. Won't happen again." He apologized with a smirk. If Mrs. Hudson taught Sherlock anything it is to respect his elders. Or at least the elders who deserved his respect and River Song seemed clever enough to deserve his respect. "But I must ask, what exactly is your affiliation with The Doctor? I mean, I get you were the daughter of Amy and Rory, but you talk as if you know him on a much...deeper level."

"Well..." River decided she might as well fess up about this. "...this may be hard to believe, but I am The Doctor's wife and he's my husband."

"Wife?!" Sherlock, John, and Rose simultaneously gasped at what sounded like such a ludicrous statement. Especially to Rose.

"Who on Earth would to breed with the man?!" Sherlock exclaimed in astonishment.

"Who could stand to last with him for all of 20 seconds? How'd you manage that?" John asked.

"You never mentioned you were his wife?!" The previously calm and collected Rose practically flipped out.

"Honestly, I didn't really see it worth mentioning." River sighed with a shrug. "Also, I knew of the reputation of the infamous Rose Tyler who at one point sweeped him off his feet. With all due respect, I didn't want you to get jealous."

Rose laughed sarcastically, humored by River. "I don't know what he's told you, but I don't get jealous."

"Oh, yes you do." River quickly struck down that notion. "You two did have a bit of a spark going on, from what I was told. No offense, but I'm not jealous nor intimidated by you and I hope that you don't feel that way towards me. It's not healthy to bring unhealthy luggage to work, you know?"

At this point, Rose was fuming however hard she tried not to show you. "Whatever spark The Doctor and I had is clearly over if he went up and married you of all people."

"Of all people? Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Questioned the insulted River.

"Dude, I think this just turned into Jerry Springer." Dean whispered to Sam.

Fury decided it was time to step in between the two heroines. "Look, ladies, you're both acting unreasonable here! We have more pressing matters at hand! For example, Phil Coulson. What are we gonna do about him?"

River sighed annoyed. "Commander, I already told you, we are working on that! It's not gonna speed up the process if you keep buggering us on about a man who may or may not have existed to begin with!"

"He existed, dammit!" Fury's voice roared. "If he didn't exist, I would be standing here with both my eyes plugged out!"

"With all due respect, sir..." Agent Hill stepped up. "...why is it none of us remember him or know of this...Coulson?"

His eye widened. "I wonder the same thing these days! He recruited every single one of The Avengers and Maria, he was your mentor! You of all people should remember him! Ms. Song, you said something about this time vortex or crack in time you called it? Do you think that-"

"What a minute now, I'm not done here!" Rose interrupted. "If she shirked to mention her husband was now Public Enemy #1, what else hasn't she told us? How can we trust her?"

"Don't you dare speak of me as if I wasn't in the room, Ms. Tyler and don't you dare ever refer to my husband as Public Enemy #1!" River angrily barked.

Thor slammed his fist on the table. "You are all wasting time! We must find Mjolnir at once!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other in near gasps. As soon as he said Mjolnir, they thought back to their encounter with Villi and when they had Mjolnir a few weeks back. "Mjolnir? You're Thor?!" Dean asked.

"Everyone in this room...HUSH!" River ordered with a mighty roar that was loud enough to shake the entire room (or at least the atmosphere of the entire room), seeing things had literally gotten out of hand. The room pierced with silence. "Now we are all wasting time! We've only just assembled as a team and we're already on the verge of spontaneous combustion! I suggest you all learn to fix that at this very moment because this is completely unprofessional and I..." She paused when she heard a sound in the distance. "I...am I the only one who hears AC/DC somewhere?" She asked in pure perplexity.

Fury sighed with one hand on his hips and the other stroking his forehead. He knew exactly who that had to be. "That must be Tony. Like I said, he likes to make an entrance."

Most of the people sat/stood in puzzlement, though Dean was the only one bobbing his head with the beat of Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by AC/DC. Tony Stark soared through the air in his Iron Man carrying Jack Harkness and momentarily, the two made their way inside of SHIELD HQ and then into the meeting room. The suit immediately caught the awed eye of Dean as well as the intrigued eye of Sherlock . Once inside, Tony turned off his music from his chest plate, removed his helmet, and made his long awaited entrance by saying...

"Make way, people. Greatness has arrived."

"As well as greatness's house guest." Jack added as he walked in.

River rolled her eyes. "How pleasant of you to join us now. You've only missed half the meeting."

"Oh, no worries. We heard the whole thing on my communicator. Glad I came when I did. Things sounded like they were getting heated." Tony stated.

"And they've cooled down." River reassured. "Or at least they better. Now, anybody have any questions or can we move on?"

The room was silent, though after a few seconds, Sam awkwardly raised his hand in his seat. River shook her head with a sigh. "Sam, you're a grown man...overgrown man from the looks of it...you don't have to raise your hand like a child. Whatever's on your mind, just spill it."

Sam shifted his hand down onto his lap even more awkwardly and slightly embarrassed. "Thank you, Ms. Song, but this question is for Thor, if I may address him?" He turned his head to Thor across from him.

Thor looked the man, who was much larger than the average mortal in his eyes, from head to chest with a look of curiosity. "You may." He nodded.

Sam gave a nod in return. "Thank you. Tell me, when exactly did you lose your hammer?"

"I never lost Mjolnir!" Exclaimed the defensive Thor. "It was taken from me! And it was a few weeks ago."

"Oh crap...Sam you should probably get a head start now cause this guy's gonna kill ya." Dean murmured to Sam.

Thor chuckled in confusion. "Why would I kill anyone? Especially him! I like him already! He's as big as the mighty giants we feed on Asgard!"

Sam cleared his throat nervously. "Um...Thor...we saw Mjolnir a few weeks ago. The Pagan God, Villi, tried to sell it an auction."

"Villi! The nerve of the treacherous coward!" Thor gasped furiously.

"But don't worry, we got it back." Sam reassured him with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Oh excellent!" Thor quickly lightened up.

"But we don't have it anymore." Sam said somberly, now fearing what Thor was gonna do to him.

"I beg your pardon?" Thor squinted his eyes, taken aback by such puzzlement.

"We got a hold to it...and I had to use it to kill Villi with it." Sam almost hesitated to say.

"Use it? WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH MJOLNIR?!" Thor leaped out of his seat, now slowly walking over to Sam. Putting every once of fury into every step he took. "WHO SAID YOU WERE WORTHY ENOUGH TO WIELD IT IN YOUR HANDS?!"

"Uh...I don't know?" Sam shrugged in as he put his hands up in fear. "Mjolnir, I guess, considering it let me wield it?"

"Oh my...somebody hold him back." River said annoyed as she stroked her temple. This is clearly not the meeting she expected. Bruce started to get up, but River advised otherwise. "Not you Banner. They'll only make you upset."

"YOU DARE MAKE A JOKE OUT OF THIS?!" Thor made his way to Sam, who sprinted away. Lucky for him, Castiel decided to intervene and he was just strong enough to hold Thor back. "Tell me, what did you do last with it?!"

"We...left it at in a warehouse." Sam muttered in a near whisper.

"YOU FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU LEFT IT IN A WAREHOUSE WHERE ANYONE COULD WALK IN!" Thor snapped.

"Thor! That is enough!" River advised in a motherly tone. "The fact of the matter is, no one knows where your bloody hammer is! We don't have magic that can just bring it into our laps or tell us where it is so we are doing the best we can and we are working on it so calm yourself this instant!"

Thor paused as if a thought occurred to him. Like a lightbulb was lit over his head. "Magic...why hadn't I thought of it before?" He whispered to himself. He stepped away from Castiel and stormed out of the meeting room.

"Thor! Get back here! Where is he going?!" River asked.

Fury shrugged. "Who knows? Just let him go. Maybe he needs some air."

_Seconds later...in Asgard..._

Thor walked up to a tinted glass window that covered the entire wall. He walked with determination up to the glass window. Behind the window was a darkly lit room. Like a prison of some sort. There was a dark figure kneeling on the ground in the shadows. Thor sighed and gulped, swallowing his pride. This was the last person he ever thought he would ask for help, but he thought it was necessary. "I need your help." Thor admitted, as much as it pained him to do so.

"Eheheheheheheheheehhehehe." The figure couldn't help but cackle at Thor squabbling. "Help with what?" The figure asked as he stepped out of the shadows and up to the glass revealing himself as **Loki**, now face to face with his brother. "And how desperate are you to ask for _my_ help?"


	5. The Proposition

The interior of Loki's cell roared with his maniacal laughter as Thor watched annoyed. Thor had just told Loki that he had lost Mjolnir and Loki found the situation hysterical as he rolled on the ground. "How...how in the Hell do...you lose one of the most sacred artifacts in Asgardian creation?"

"I did not lose it!" Thor responded angrily and defensive as he punched the unbreakable glass. "Why does everyone keep saying that I lost it? It was taken from me." He mumbled.

That still didn't stop Loki from laughing hysterically, though he finally started to stop. "Regardless, how does one go about 'taking' the hammer?" He asked as he started to catch his breathe.

"I don't know. I was sleeping and it was gone when I awoke." Thor felt ashamed to admit it. He knew his brother would mock him for being so foolish.

Loki nodded in understanding, though with a shit eating grin on his face that didn't look like it would smear off anytime soon. "Yeah, I got that bit. You shouldn't have been foolish enough to sleep with it at your bedside."

Thor sighed and briefly slicked his long, flowing locks back before he crossed his arms. "I've always done that and no one's taken it before! It's not like some intruder could waltz in and pick it up! No one should be worthy enough to take it!"

"Says who?" He asked with a smirk. "Just because Odin treats you as the brightest star in the galaxy, it doesn't mean it's true. There are plenty of worthy beings in this universe. It just so happens to be in your hands...and at the moment, it seems to have slipped from your fingertips." He giggled a bit to himself some more.

Thor groaned to himself, tightening his fists as he fumed through his nostrils. "Brother, are you going to help me or do you wish to berate me some more?"

"What shall I have in return?" Loki asked, as if he was ready to bargain.

"What do you want?" Thor asked reluctantly, fearing he could ask something drastic.

"Out of this cage permanently..." He knocked on the window of his cell two times. "...but we both know that's not happening anytime soon."

"What do you want?" Thor repeated. "A woman to bed with?"

Loki burst out laughing, kicking his heels at his cell floor. "Who would want to bed the man who brought New York down to it's knees? Besides, you've known me long enough to know I never partake in such clichés. You really think I'm going to waste my one wish on bedding someone?" He asked to which Thor shrugged. Loki scoffed. "Humor me some more."

"Please!" Thor pleaded to the point of practically begging as he laid his hand on the window.

"No!" Loki started to chuckle some more. He found this more than amusing but then he realized the more this dragged, the more pathetic this made Thor appear. "My oh my...how the mighty one has fallen...you truly have become desperate. Is it because you realize now just how useless you are without your favorite toy or do you fear the wrath that Odin shall bring upon you when he learns not one was said toy taken from you, but you hadn't alerted him weeks ago when it happened?" Thor remained silent. "Speaking of the old man, what makes you think Odin will let you bring me back onto Earth's soil to begin with?"

Thor sighed as he took his hand of the glass, starting to lose hope. "I'll handle it."

"By lying or just by taking me?"

Thor didn't answer. He didn't really know himself how far he would take this. "Keep in mind I still don't know if I want you or not."

"On the contraire...if you don't want me, you wouldn't have come here to begin with. Unless you want to get into technical terms in which the matter isn't that you want me but it's clear that you _need_ me. In either case, if you want my assistance, I have some demands."

Thor was even more reluctant to ask. He could always tell when Loki had some kind of card up his sleeve and judging by the conniving smile on his face, this was no different. "What kind of demands?"

"Just one..." Loki corrected himself, putting his hands behind his back as his sinister smile just got wider and wider the more he thought of this demand in his head. "I want you to beg. On hands and knees right here, right now."

"You're joking?" Thor asked in disbelief. "Have you gone insane?"

Loki shook his head, smile still on his face. "No, but you must be if you don't abide by my demands."

Thor couldn't believe the words coming out of Loki's mouth. With a face of disgust, he backed away Loki's glass. He had completely given up by now and didn't see a point in trying to persuade his brother. "We're done, brother. Goodbye." He turned his back on his brother and started to walk away.

"Don't you want to see your precious Mjolnir again? Do you want that power flowing through your veins once more?" Loki questioned in a manipulating tone.

Thor paused in his steps, playing over the consequences if he did not adhere to his brother's demands. In his own mind, without Mjolnir he was nothing. It was one thing for Mjolnir to be out of his hands, but he couldn't even bare the thought of it being in someone else's. "Of course." He replied to Loki.

"Then kneel." Loki demanded with great clout in his voice.

Thor gulped when he realized that he just might have to make a fool of himself if he ever wanted to get Mjolnir back. He didn't want to resort to entertaining his brother with an act of cowardice, but it seemed like that's what it would come to. Until a thought sprain to Thor's mind. A thought that made him realize maybe he didn't need to show such cowardice afterall. He turned around and walked back to the glass. "I'm not going to kneel to you, Loki." He said in defiance. "What I am going to do is tell my father to keep you in this cell for the rest of your life without a single hope to get out."

Loki raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but he was so humored by this strange suggestion that he kept that same grin on his face. "If you do that, then why should I help you?"

"I'll do that _if_ you don't help me." Thor corrected. "You may think that I have more to lose in this bargain, but trust me it's the other way around. See, you said it yourself. Father sees me as the brightest star in the galaxy so if I tell him to keep you in here forever...or better yet, put you in a deeper, darker hole than the one you're in now...he will gladly comply because he sees me as the bright star...and you as nothing but a murderous Jotun." As much as those words pained Thor to bring out, he had no other way to get to Loki than the most harsh threat he could think of.

Loki's grin dissolved into a sour frown. He hated this cell, and he shuddered to imagine a worst fate. Would his brother really have the stones to go through with these threats or was he just bluffing, he wondered. "You wouldn't." Loki said through gritted teeth.

"Try me." Thor challenged in a calm, tame rage. "I may be without Mjolnir, but I will still be a free man. Can you say the same?" Thor waited for his answer as he locked eyes on Loki, who had a worried, childlike look on his face. All the brashness and confidence was gone from his exterior as he stood there contemplating his next action and what he should say next.

_Meanwhile, at UNIT..._

Martha and Mickey got to UNIT relatively quick. They were gonna take the car, but then decided to get there via the Project Indigo transporter after the technology behind it had recently been perfected and improved. Once there, they took her phone to one of UNIT's top specialists, an mid-twenty-something hazel eyed black haired technician named Darren. "Find anything?" Martha asked Darren beside her husband.

Darren nodded. "After Rose hung up, I know who the voice is, but you might not like it."

"Why not?" Martha asked perplexed, briefly turning to her husband who was just as perplexed and curious.

"The voice belongs to Commander Nick Fury of SHIELD." Darren answered. Both Martha and Mickey shrugged completely lost. Darren gave a stunned expression. "What? You've never heard of SHIELD?"

Both Mickey and Martha shook their heads. "Should we?" Mickey asked.

"They're a military base agency that deals with terrorism and extraterrestrial disturbances. They're a lot like us, though if you ask me, their methods can be a bit violent." Darren admitted.

"How come we never knew about them?" Mickey asked.

"Well, we don't exactly have the best relationship with SHIELD. They don't agree with our methods and we don't agree with theirs. We've tried to keep a pretty safe distance between each other for the last few decades." Darren explained.

"Okay, well if Rose was on the line with the commander, she must be at SHIELD, right?" Martha asked, clearly not interested in UNIT's relationship with SHIELD. Her mind was strictly on whatever had taken over The Doctor.

Darren shrugged. "I suppose."

"Then we'll ask Brigadier General Stewart exactly where it is. And something tells me we'll need a helicopter." Martha stated.

_Meanwhile, back at SHIELD_

After Thor left, Tony and Jack started to introduce themselves properly. Jack smiled when he saw Castiel. "Oh hey there. Didn't see you there. Captain Jack Harkness. And you?" He asked as he approached the angel, presenting his hand for a shake while gazing flirtatious in his eyes.

"Back off." Dean answered for Castiel.

Jack sighed with a frown, playing off as if he was insulted as he looked at Dean. "I was just saying hello. Most people do that to introduce themselves, you know?"

"Yes, Dean. He was only introducing himself. There's no reason to be rude." Castiel explained.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at Cas' innocence. "No, Cas. I've said hello just like how he says it and I don't know about him, but introducing myself isn't the only thing on my mind when I say hello like that so I suggest you take those other thoughts out your mind, pal." He warned Jack.

Jack defensively raised his hands up with wide eyes. "Alright, my bad. Didn't realize he was taken."

Dean was practically flabbergasted at such a remark. "Woah...woah...me and Cas...we're not...just no. He's not taken."

"But he is." Tony pointed to Jack. "To the coffee boy occupying my guest room, am I right?"

"You know you're right." Jack smirked at Tony. "And Ianto won't mind. Besides, I'm just teasing. I cant help that I can't resist peoples faces, nor can they resist this face." He cheekily pointed at his own face.

"Oh, I know what you mean. Something tells me another Captain knows what you mean too." Tony winked at Steve at the table.

Steve blushed in embarrassment, hoping no one caught that. Him and Jack never had a thing...Jack was his best friend after they spent some time in WWII together, not to mention he's the oldest friend Steve has ever had, literally...but there was one time Steve was drunk and he awkwardly kissed Jack. They never spoke of it again. Except that one time Jack told Tony just to brag.

Sherlock stood off to the side and groaned. "Can we please stop stalling and just...do...something? Anything? This is boring."

"I have to agree with Sherlock." John said, though he paused briefly when he realized those words left his mouth. Words he never though he would say pertaining to Sherlock. "You still haven't told us why you called on us...well, him at least. You told Sam and Dean what their purpose was, but why call Sherlock?"

"I'm glad you asked, Doctor Watson." Fury stepped up, not sure if Rose or River could answer anything after erupting at each other moments ago. "We need help to find Phil Coulson...whether anyone believes he exists or not...as well as Mjolnir."

"I'm sorry, existed or not?" Sam asked in confusion.

Fury sighed. "One of our top agents is Phil Coulson. Me and him had to work this case together a couple months back and we encountered this crack in the wall. In seconds, he disappeared and the next day, everyone forgot who he was. We've debated that a time vortex sucked him up somewhere, but Mrs. Song thinks that is unlikely given her husband saved the world by closing those cracks ages ago."

"This is a time thing of some sort, isn't it?" John asked. "We're not exactly experts in time and space."

"Ah, but you are experts when it comes to solving strange cases and finding people." Fury pointed out. "As a detective, it's easy for him to find things. He's good at finding things."

"That makes two of us." Said Loki as he walked in with a book in his hand. The moment he stepped into the meeting room, Bruce and Steve leaped from their seats in confusion, Tony pointed his blaster hand at Loki, Jack pulled a pistol from his holster, and all the SHIELD members in the room (apart from Rose who didn't have a clue who this man was) pointed their guns at Loki. Anyone who had no idea who Loki was looked around in confusion and shock. Loki just scoffed and chuckled slightly as he looked around at the spectacle surrounding him. "Was it something I said?" He asked cheekily.

Thor quickly ran in behind his brother. "Put away your weapons! He is here to help!" He cried overwhelmed. Everyone holding their weapons reluctantly put them away in confusion, except Tony who kept his hand directed at Loki. It appeared a beam of light from the center of his hand began to charge up for a blast. "Man of Iron...please. Don't do anything drastic."

"After all he did last year, you're really willing to let him help?" Tony asked in bafflement. "You can't be serious. You really trust this son of a-"

"If I couldn't trust him, I would not have brought him on Earth soil to begin with." Thor interrupted. "I brought him here to help us find Mjolnir and this Doctor you speak of and at this point, he's the only chance we have to finding either. Using his spells, he can track them both but he is no use to anyone dead! Now I ask again, put that away!"

Tony reluctantly charged down his power and lowered his hand. He shook his head in disbelief, looking around the room. "Don't tell me you guys believe this crock too? You're not gonna actually let him-"

"I don't know about what this man has done or who he is to begin with, but if he really thinks he can help us find The Doctor, then I say let him give it a shot. We don't have any leads to begin with." River Song stated.

"I agree with Mrs. Song here, even if I can't stand the sight of this man and wouldn't mind stomping him out like an ant." Fury fessed up.

"Unbelievable." Tony shook his head in disgust as he glared at Loki from a distance. "If you're gonna just keep this monster here, that's fine by me but I refuse to be in the same room as this lunatic." He said in a repulsed tone. Obviously, he was still a bit ticked about that near death experience he had during the battle of New York. He started to head out the room. "I'll be back when he's gone. Or when shit hits the fan and believe me, with him, it will." He stormed off, flying away.

There was a bit of silence throughout the room before John finally broke it. "Isn't anyone going to go after him?"

Steve shook his head, keeping his eyes fixated on Loki. "He just needs some time to himself."

"Then lets not waste anymore of _our_ time, shall we?" Loki stated as he opened his book and turned through a few pages before settling on a couple. "Now, will one of you fetch me some candles? I'm sure you've got them in storage somewhere right?"

"We're not your dogs. We won't fetch you anything. You're lucky I don't put a bullet through your head right now." Clint spoke up, still more than a bit miffed about being mind controlled a year ago by Loki.

Loki turned to Clint with a smirk. "Now that's not very nice. Still bitter about what happened last year I see? Let me remind you I don't have to take that. I could just migrate back to my cell while this demonic Doctor of yours roams the galaxy while you still struggle to even pick up on clues on where he is."

"That won't be necessary." Fury spoke up before Clint said something everyone would regret. "Agent Hill, go get some candles from the basement."

"Yes, sir." She nodded before heading out the meeting room.

"What happened last year?" Dean asked curiously.

Half the room looked at Dean with surprised shock riddled in their faces. "You're joking?" Asked Bruce. "This man is the mastermind behind an unearthly catastrophe that left more than half of New York in blood and destruction. If it wasn't for Tony's relief package, most of it would still be in rubble." Explained Bruce, who was trying to keep calm and not get himself worked up or angry about Loki being within his sight. "Where were you? Living under a rock?" He asked Dean.

Dean shrugged and sighed. "No, but pretty close. I was in Purgatory for the last year until about a month ago. Maybe if my brother here actually tried to find a way to get me out, maybe I would have heard about it." Dean said with a hint of anger and bitterness in his voice.

"Don't start this again, Dean." Sam muttered in a tired groan. "How many times do I have to tell you, I was going by your words. Your promises not to look for you if you were gone again."

"Yeah, and how often do we ever listen to each other, especially when it comes to something like that?" Dean asked in a completely angry tone.

"You're the one who said that if we keep looking for each other when we die, nothing good comes out of it and we should just move on the next time it happens!" Sam raised his voice.

"Wait, what? You've died before? Both of you?" Jack asked in puzzlement. Maybe he wasn't the only immortal in the room, he wondered.

Neither Sam or Dean replied because they were so deep in their bickering that they didn't even hear Jack. "Yeah and I said the same thing the first time I died and you still tried to bring me back! When you went to Hell and you told me to just live a fairytale ending, I kept looking for a way to save you! What makes now so different?!" Dean asked outraged, practically exploding at Sam.

Before Sam could answer, River tried to intervene. "Boys! Stop it!"

Loki couldn't help but snicker as he watched the two brothers bicker. It reminded him a bit of how he interacted with Thor. He wondered for a moment if him and Thor's squabbles ever seemed that childish before he caught a glare from both Winchesters. "Something funny, Chuckles?" Dean asked.

Loki finally started to compose himself as he crouched down on the ground, crossing his legs in the center of the room, and set his book in front of him. "First of all, my name is Loki. Not Chuckles. Second, I'm only laughing because you two remind me of myself and my own brother. Only I don't think we ever came off as petty as you two."

"Petty?" Dean repeated insulted. He heard the name Loki before (he remembered when the angel Gabriel impersonated the God of Mischief) but he didn't care who this guy was. God or not, he wasn't gonna let anybody talk down on him like that. He was seconds away from lashing out at Loki before Thor intervened.

"Brother, stop it." Thor warned.

While they talked amongst themselves, Rose whispered something in Fury's ear. "Commander, if this man's reputation does perceive him, how can we trust him?"

"We can't, but he's all we've got at the moment. I just hope that Thor knows what he's doing bringing him here." Fury whispered back.

Momentarily, Agent Hill returned with two candle sticks and handed them to Loki. He put one candle on the left side of him and the other on the right. "A light would be nice." He said. Fury pulled matches out of his jacket pocket, flicked one and lit both candles. "Thank you." Loki told Fury with grin. "Oh, and I almost forgot, I need salt. I need to be surrounded by a ring of salt." Sam got up from his seat and pulled a container of salt from his own denim jacket pocket and started to pour it all around Loki. Loki looked at him with an eyebrow raise. "Do you just...carry that with you?" Loki asked to which Sam nodded. Loki chuckled briefly. "You humans really are strange."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with." Sam mumbled before going back to his seat.

"Gladly." Loki smirked before beginning to read from the book on the ground. He closed his eyes and began to recite an incantation. Within seconds, the words on the pages disappeared and reappeared as something in Old Norse. Loki opened his eyes and began to read from the book and recite the readings. "It says lightyears from here...Mjolnir lies in the possession of someone...something...hidden in an ancient traveler...a traveler who himself isn't the man others perceive him as...a keeper of secrets...his name itself is a secret...his true name lies in the eyes of...Medusa?" He paused in confusion, wondering exactly what that could even mean.

"Medusa Cascade! That's him!" River blurted out. "Where is he?!"

Loki began to read on again. "It says he's on...the colony of...Bad Wolf Bay."

Rose's eyes widened and shook her head. "That's impossible. There is no such place on this Earth or this universe called Bad Wolf Bay. In the Parallel Earth, yes, but not here."

"Well you tell me what it is then!" Loki snapped at Rose. "It specifically says this man lies in the Colony of **Dalek** and if my Norwegian is correct, that means Colony of-"

"Oh no..." River gasped in horror. "...we have to go right now!"

"Not yet." Rose told River before turning to Loki. "Can you tell us who this man is in The Doctor's body? Peek inside The Doctor's head?"

"That's not a good idea." River disagreed and shook her head. "The Doctor's mind is not a place to wander."

"Then why is another man wandering in his body and mind as we speak?" Loki questioned. "I can do what I can." He closed his eyes and placed his hands on the book pages, causing the Norse words to disappear. He said another incantation, but this time dozens upon dozens of images appeared in his head at once. Images that caused Loki to jump back with a look of pure horror on his face as the fire on the candles went out on their own. His eyes were wide and his mouth dropped as his face turned white. Whatever he saw truly terrified him. The images he saw in his head did not belong to whatever was possessing The Doctor. They belonged to The Doctor himself.

"What's wrong, brother?" Thor asked in a worried and concerned tone.

"This man...so many faces..." Loki shuddered in fear.

"Oh, that's just The Doctor. He has this regeneration ability that causes him to-" Rose said casually before Loki interrupted.

"NO...you don't understand! He...he has nearly a dozen faces...so many eyes...all more hollow than the last...thousands of years worth of memories...so much pain...and anger...and bloodshed...WHO IS THIS MAN?!" He cried out to Rose in a panicked tone.

_Meanwhile...on the spaceship that houses the Parliament of the Daleks as well as the entire Dalek civilization..._

Moments ago, the Daleks suspected an intruder onboard. They told one of their own to check the corridors to see if anyone stumbled on their ship. When the Dalek returned, it wasn't alone. And it wasn't in one piece either.

In the room filled with Daleks, the telescopic manipulator arm (the thing that looks like a plunger) belonging to the Dalek was tossed into the center of the room from the darkness. Upon sight, all the Daleks in the room turned their lasers onto the unknown figure in the darkness. "Intruder! Reveal yourself! Or else you will be exterminated!" Ordered one of the Daleks.

From the darkness, out came The Doctor with a sinister grin on his face. "Don't let the face deceive you. I'm not who you think I am. But I will say that soon enough, you'll be calling me your new leader."


	6. Alliances

"THE DOCTOR! IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE HIM!" Exclaimed one of the Daleks as all of them started to charge their phasers his way.

"Nuh uh uh. Not so fast. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned as he pulled out a remote control detonator from his jacket pocket and held it high so that every Dalek in the room could see. " Here in my hand is a deactivator that will set off every single bomb I set on this ship in an instant at the press of a button." What the Daleks didn't know was that he was bluffing with a fake detonator and he hadn't set any bombs on the ship, but he played it off like he did. The Daleks believed him because if this man, whoever he was, had the power to get onto the ship without anyone noticing, they were reluctant to find out what else he could do in his power. "If you still truly believe that I am The Doctor, then you know that I have ended your civilization several times so I wouldn't mind doing so again."

All of the Daleks reluctantly lowered their phasers and took some steps back away from The Doctor. "You cannot be The Doctor." One of the Daleks pointed out. "Indeed, The Doctor has never showed mercy towards the Daleks but The Doctor has never threatened murder as his first option. He would compromise like a coward." It added.

The Doctor briefly snarled at the Dalek who added that. "I think the fact that I'm staring you all down threatening your well being proves I'm no coward."

"If you are not The Doctor, then who are you?" Asked another Dalek.

"A concerned ally." The Doctor said in a calm and collected matter. He knew he had these creatures eating out of the palm of his hand. It was almost too easy.

"How did you get on this ship, intruder?" Inquired another Dalek.

"In-tru-da-window. How else?" He chuckled to himself briefly before grimacing at his own joke; appalled that that actually left his mouth. "Bloody hell, I think I've adapted his warped sense of humor." He mumbled to himself.

"What is it you want?" Asked yet another Dalek.

"I want to help you." He answered as he put the detonator back in his jacket pocket and shifted around the room, staring down every Dalek. "I'm sure you've got a galaxy full of enemies and very few allies. If you had any allies to begin with, let's face it. I'm here to help you get back at the universe before the universe gets you."

"And how do you suppose we go about doing this?

"I'm glad you asked that." He smirked as he pulled some SHIELD files out of his jacket pocket "Here I have a profile of every one in the universe who poses a threat to the Dalek empire. They all reside on the planet Earth. Ironic, isn't it? You do know what that means, don't you lot? It means we're going to Earth. Unleash Armageddon. You can let me guide you into victory or you can steer yourselves into defeat. Who's with me?"

_Meanwhile...back at SHIELD..._

Thor walked over to his whimpering brother on the ground and helped him onto his feet with a look of sympathy, regret, and curiosity. Sympathy because his brother had to have seen something truly horrific. Regret because Loki saw that horror because Thor brought him there to begin with. Curiosity because he wondered if this Doctor was any less dangerous than whatever possessed him. "I'll take him home now." Thor said.

River quickly shook her head. "Oh no you're not. Put him in our containment cell."

Both brothers gave her a look of shock. "What? For what reason? He did what you wanted. Now he may leave!" Thor protested.

"In case this mission goes sour, we may need his magic again to find The Doctor." She explained before turning to Sam and Dean. "Can I get one of you, or is it a two for one deal?" She asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before standing up and looking back at River. "Both." Sam replied.

"Both is good." Dean nodded. "What kind of mission we talking about here? And what about our angel over there?" He asked as he pointed at Castiel briefly.

"Just you two are coming with me. Too many people could jeopardize this mission entirely. Plus, I need you two to exorcise the demon in The Doctor, however you do that." She explained, rushing through her words in a hurry. "Your boyfriend will be here when we get back."

"Not my boyfriend." Dean quickly protested.

"Wait a minute!" Loki interrupted angrily. "I'm not getting back in that thing! There is no way in hell!" He said, remembering the containment cell he was placed in last year in New York and he wasn't too keen on trading one cell for another. At least in his Asgardian cell he had his books. He knew the Earthlings would give him nothing but a cage to comfort him.

"Yes you are. Somebody, put him in his cell." River said before turning to Jack. "Captain, I need you along too! I need someone on my side who is familiar with the Daleks."

Jack nodded and walked over to River. "Yes, ma'am."

"You are not putting me in another cage! Not again!" Loki yelled at the top of his lungs. He pushed his brother out of his way and ran towards the door as if his life depended on it. Or at least as if his sanity was at stake. He feared if he spent anymore time cooked up in any cage, he would lose his.

"Bloody hell!" A clearly agitated River groaned to herself. "Somebody stop him!" She yelled aloud.

And then, before anyone could act upon River's request, in the blink of an eye, Castiel appeared in front of Loki, stopping him in his tracks. Loki stared at him confused as to just how this stranger in an overcoat just appeared in front of him out of thin air. The next thing he knew, well, blackness. Castiel placed his index and middle fingers on Loki's forehead and Loki hit the floor faster than...well...faster than when the Hulk slammed him to the ground a year ago. He was now out cold.

"What did you do to my brother!" Asked an outraged Thor as he stared at his unconscious brother.

"Your brother is fine. I only neutralized him." Castiel explained dryly. "He should awaken in a couple hours. If he's really as dangerous as you people claim he is, I didn't think it would be wise to let him just waltz out of this room so I acted on my first instinct. Forgive me. I have nothing against your brother." He glanced away from Thor briefly to catch a glimpse of Dean giving an impressed grin in his direction.

Thor realized that this angel was right. He didn't like the idea of his brother in any more cages but if he had to be on Earth, a cage was probably the safest place he could be. "I understand." He looked up to Castiel with a sigh. He then turned to River with authority. "I must accompany you four on this mission."

"Oh no. Not a good idea at all." River quickly shot the idea down. "Don't take this the wrong way but this seems to be something personal for you and when things are personally, people don't act clearly. You especially can get heavy headed when you're angry."

"I wasn't asking for your permission." Thor stated as he approached the four, calmly trying his best to hold his anger in. "I go wherever Mjolnir is and right now Mjolnir is in the possession of a thieving demon. I shall look this demon in his eyes and demand for him to give back what belongs to me. I am coming with you whether you like it or not."

River, quickly losing her patience at this point, groaned to herself. She knew that there was no use arguing with a God. She knew how stubborn Gods could be. "Fine. You're coming along, but you do what I say when I say it. You don't know what the Daleks are capable of. One wrong move and they'll kill you in an instant so you are going to listen to what I say when I say it. Understand?" She asked to which Thor reluctantly nodded.

"What about me?" Asked Rose. "I have just enough right to go as he does."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Tyler, by my vortex manipulator can only carry up to five people in one trip. Do look after everyone while I'm gone. Thor, Dean, Sam, Jack...hold onto me." River told them to which they skeptically obliged. River then pressed her hand down on her manipulator and in a flash, the five were gone.

Silence fell in the meeting room for a short while until Sherlock finally broke it. "Well, that was rather...melodramatic. Shall I begin now?"

"Begin what, Sherlock?" Asked Fury as he placed his hands on his own hips while giving Sherlock a stern glare.

"Begin on getting back to retrieving this Phil Coulson." Sherlock replied with ease before deciding to go further with his reasoning. "Despite all of this tedious chaos we've had for the last few minutes, I actually managed a few moments to think and a few things came to my mind. You said that this Phil Coulson disappeared, along with his memory from all but yourself a few months ago, correct? And Ms. Tyler here was tossed from her parallel world a few months back into ours a few months back, correct? A little coincidental, don't you think?"

"What are you suggesting?" Asked Rose.

"I'm suggesting that you're looking for this man in the wrong place. Wherever he is, it just might be in her parallel world. Switching one soul for another. Balancing the two worlds out if you will." Sherlock explained in a calm, and somewhat anxious, matter.

"Hmmm..." Rose started off. That actually did make a lot of sense to her. "...you could be on to something. However, even if that was the case, we have no way of knowing that because we don't have the technology to transport from other worlds."

"Then we'll build one." Sherlock said without hesitation. "All the vast technology in this place and you don't think you could make a lousy universe transporter?"

"It's not that simple." Fury stepped in.

"Nothing is 'not that simple." Sherlock shot back. "Only misunderstood. All you need is a proper power source."

"And where do you suggest we find a proper power-" Fury is interrupted by the sound of a helicopter, sounding like it was approaching closer and closer to the base. "The hell is that?" He muttered as he stormed out of the meeting room and eventually out of the base to see a helicopter swooping down into their lot. To Fury's distaste, the helicopter was a UNIT helicopter.

"Goddammit." Fury mumbled.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the usual, but I figured that it's been awhile since I posted a new one to begin with and since you've been patient, I decided you've waited long enough. I just started back at school a couple weeks back (my first semester of college) so if there are long week long, or even month long gaps between chapters, just bare with me. I haven't abandoned this story and don't plan to. I've just been caught up with school but rest assured, there will be an end to this story. Obviously not soon. I still have plenty of chapters that will follow but I will keep writing this until the very end. Just be patient :)**


	7. The Beginning of The End

_On the Dalek ship..._

River had just teleported herself and her men onto what appeared to be the main white hall that had a dark metal backdrop across the floors. The walls from top to bottom included giant windows, which showed a massive outlook of space, that covered the entire wall and caught Sam's eyes immediately. His face lit up in awe and shock upon realizing they were in space. Jack's eyes wandered the halls, expecting some kind of threat waiting in the shadows as he pulled out his pistol. Thor started to walk off and explore on his own with determination, mind set on retrieving Mjolnir, when River grabbed him by the wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked in a whisper.

"Where do you think?" Thor asked aloud.

"Hush!" She warned Thor. "You have no idea just how dangerous these creatures are and neither do you!" She turned her head briefly to Sam and Dean before reverting back to Thor. "As dangerous as those things are, whatever is residing inside The Doctor is even more dangerous so we all have to stand close, stay on our toes, eyes peeled, and voices down. Do you all understand?"

Thor reluctantly nodded. Dean nodded as well. "Alright, lets go." Dean said as he briefly tapped his brother on the shoulder and started to walk off, but Sam, still in awe, gripped his arm tight. "Dean...Dean..." He desperately wanted Dean's attention right now. Dean just had to see this, he thought.

"What? Woah...is that..." Dean was caught off guard by Sam's sudden plea, but then became just as awe-struck as Sam when he finally caught glimpse of the window.

River quickly sprinted over to the brothers with wide eyes, fearing that something was wrong as she pulled out her sonic blaster defensively. "What is it? Don't just stand around like ninnies!"

"We're...in space." Sam sputtered out the only words he managed to let out. He always loved the stars since he was a little kid. They were one of the few things in the world that not only made sense but didn't seem crazy or out to get him. Even when he was at his loneliness, he found comfort in the stars above to clear and ease his mind if only for a moment.

"We're on a spaceship." River pointed out with a shrug.

"Which is in space." Dean sputtered himself as he looked outside at space along with his brother. He would never admit it to anyone...not even his brother...but he was always fascinated by the stars. After staring at the stars on the hood on the Impala while on stakeout on hunting trips for years, he's gotten a little sentimental about them. Now he was more up, close, and personal with the stars now than he ever dreamed he'd be.

River sighed and rolled her eyes. She could understand why two earthlings would be awed by their first pure sight of space, but this was wasting time. They needed to get moving and find her husband. Or what's left of him. She considered bringing the brothers on a trip when this is all said and done. "Earth is in space too but I don't see you two oohing and aahing about that rock. Now keep your voices down and come on."

Sam and Dean sighed and nodded, getting one last look at space before moving on with the others.

_Meanwhile...on Earth..._

The UNIT helicopter landed in front of Nick Fury. Out of the driver's seat came Martha Jones-Smith and from the back, Mickey Smith. They stepped off the plane together. "Can I help you two?" Fury asked, already annoyed by a UNIT member's presence.

Martha recognized Fury's voice almost immediately as she walked up to him alongside her husband. "You must be SHIELD Commander Fury. I heard your voice on the phone. I'm Martha Jones-Smith. This is my husband and UNIT partner Mickey Smith. We need a word."

"Hmm...so this is the famous Mrs. Jones." Fury pointed out, given he's heard of her reputation but never actually saw her until now.

"Smith-Jones, actually." Mickey corrected, which caught him a glare from Fury.

"Regardless, impressive reputation aside, you kids must be lost because UNIT is somewhere that way across the pond." He said pointing in the opposite direction.

Mickey scoffed as his wife simply glared at Fury. "That's real funny, mate. Now if you excuse us, commander rank aside, we've got business to tend to." Mickey said cheekily as he brushed passed Fury, patting him on the back. Or at least he tried to brush passed him if Fury didn't halt Mickey in an annoyed fury, no pun intended, by unintentionally-but lightly-shoving Mickey back.

"Now wait a minute now. If you think I'm just gonna let two operatives from UNIT waltz into my base unannounced, you're mistaken." He stated with clear authority in his voice.

"Fury, with all due respect, we weren't asking for permission. We'd prefer answers." Martha spoke up as she brushed Fury aside swiftly and quickly made her way inside, leaving an appalled Fury just standing there. Mickey followed her afterwards giving Fury a brief shrug.

Once inside, the couple pushed SHIELD operatives out of their way as Fury followed them, shoving others out of his way as he charged with determination until The Smiths made their way into the meeting room. They first caught sight of Rose Tyler, to Rose's apparent surprise. "Martha? Mickey?! What are you two doing here?!" She asked in shock as Fury made his way inside shortly.

"Evidently trespassing." Fury angrily interrupted. "Does Brigadier Stewart know of this intrusion?"

"Of course. She cleared it." Martha told him before quickly beginning to ignore Fury and turning her attention back to Rose. "Now, Rose, what is going on? What happened to The Doct-"

"Oh my God..." Mickey interrupted in awe as he examined the rest of the room. Specifically, at the moment, Sherlock. "You...you're Sherlock Holmes! And you're Watson!" He then shifted to the men at the table. "You two...Rogers and Banner! Two of those Avenger blokes that saved New York last year! And you..." He paused in confusion and slight curiosity when he glanced over to Castiel leaning against the wall. "I don't know who you are."

"I'm an angel of the lord." Cas introduced himself rather bluntly and of course dryly.

Though he didn't realize there was truth in that statement, it still caught Mickey off guard causing him to raise his eyebrows at the stranger in the overcoat. "That's a new one. That a pick up line or a catchphrase?"

"Who cares?!" Martha asked aloud before Castiel could even clarify. "What is going on?!" Martha asked Rose.

"What's about to go on is you two stepping off my premises." Fury butted in, clearly agitated. "The Brigadier didn't notify me of your arrival. Therefore you're both trespassing so I will ask you two nicely to leave or else I'll have my operatives escort you out myself."

Martha glared angrily at Fury, insulted even. Not even two minutes in the building and this man was being difficult without even hearing their side of the story. All in all, Martha began to believe Fury was showing more signs of being an inconvenience than an actual leader. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" She inquired.

"No! No one is threatening anyone!" Rose tried to intervene. "Look, Commander, these two may actually be of some help. I can explain everything to them and then they can prove their worth. I promise."

Fury reluctantly and frustratingly sighed as Rose did in fact begin to tell Martha everything that had been going on as of late after Fury waved on a sign of approval with his hand.

_Back on the Dalek ship..._

The five continued to roam the ship, looking attentively as they examined each room they walked passed. They stopped when they found a telescopic manipulator arm laying on the ground next to broken pieces of a Dalek's outer shell throughout the ground. Jack picked up the manipulator arm and shared the same surprised and horrified expression as River Song beside him. "He...that...whatever's inside him...you don't think it could have done this, do you?"

"If it did, then it's much more dangerous than we could have fathomed before." River said as she looked down at the broken pieces. Her eyes shifted at hunks of meat that were stomped into oblivion on the far end corner. She grimaced when she realized she was looking at a dead Dalek out of it's shell.

"What is that?" Thor asked out of confusion and curiosity.

River sighed. "That is part of a Dalek. Or at least what remains of it's armor. And that in the corner is what's left of it's body." She said, pointing at the meat in the corner. Sam, Dean, and Thor shifted their eyes to the corner and saw what looked like someone stomped on a beef patty with some puke on it.

Dean's eyes shifted back at the manipulator arm as Jack set it back quietly on the ground. "So a part of their armor is a plunger?" He scoffed softly.

"Laugh if you will, Dean, but believe me when I say Daleks are the most dangerous beings in the planet even if they don't look the part." Jack pointed out with a sigh as he remembered that the first time he died was at the hands of a Dalek.

"Come on." River muttered as she began to lead the way down the hall. The more the four continued to walk, the closer they began to hearing someone speaking behind two double doors. Not a Dalek's voice, but something more mannish. They hid behind the doors and through the windows saw The Doctor giving a speech to the Daleks with some files in his hand. His voice was inaudible to the five. "My God..." River gasped softly as she laid her eyes on what used to be her husband. "It's him." She whispered to the others, eyes widened.

"He changed again? Regenerated I mean?" Jack asked in a whisper to which River mournfully nodded.

"What's regeneration? And those pepper shakers, those are Daleks? How dangerous can they be?" Dean asked as confused as Thor and his brother as to what was going on behind that door.

"Everytime he dies, instead of passing, he becomes a new person. Those pepper shakers, again, are one of the most dangerous monsters you boys have ever laid eyes on. Put a creature inside The Doctor that schemes with the Daleks is the worst thing that could happen at the moment." River elaborated, despite her mind going rampant as to what this creature inside her husband could be doing with the Daleks.

"Shouldn't we do something then?" Asked an anxious Thor.

"Not without a plan. We need to think." River pointed out.

"WHO DARES INTRUDE ON THE DALEKS?!" Asked three angry Daleks approaching them from behind.

"Crap." Sam muttered as he, along with the other four, begrudgingly turned around.

"Too late." Jack added as he dropped his pistol onto the ground and held his hands up defensively along with River.

Dean raised his eyes at them. "What, we're not even gonna fight the bastards off?"

"Believe me, you do not want to fight these guys off when they're phasers are set to kill. Time and a place, Dean." Jack whispered to Dean. Dean sighed as him, Thor, and Sam reluctantly put their hands up.

"We have intruders!" The Daleks exclaimed as they guided the five through the door.

"Well...well...well..." The Doctor stated sinisterly with a grin when they caught his sight, especially when he laid eyes on River. "...look who came crawling in-tru-da-window."

_Elsewhere...back at SHIELD..._

Rose had just had explained everything that had happened the past few weeks that led them here, leaving momentary silence as Martha and Mickey stood there with matching shocked expressions. Until Mickey finally spoke up. "Wow...never thought The Doctor would have been one to get married."

Rose looked at him with an eyebrow raise. "After all that, that's what you caught from that story?"

"I got plenty from that story." Mickey quickly jumped to his defensives. "One thing I got was that The Doctor needs our help."

"And he's getting ours." Fury decided to butt in. "That's why we've enlisted the help of all these people. That's why Dr. Song is off with Jack, Thor, and The Winchesters. The Winchesters who will help exorcise the damn demon out of The Doctor so rest assured, he is getting our help and we don't need yours."

"And how long has it been since they left for this mission?" Martha inquired.

Fury looked at the watch on his wrist before answering. "A little less than an hour."

Martha's eyes widened, appalled. "And you're not the least bit worried? That's not the least bit suspicious to you at all?"

"Dr. Song is a professional. She knows what she's doing." Fury elaborated.

"And what about everyone else on her team?" Martha quickly retaliated. "I take it this is The Winchester's first trip into space, am I right? And correct me if I'm wrong, but Thor comes off like a bit of a hothead. And as competent of a soldier that Jack is, he has a tendency to die a lot. Don't you think a demon would just a field day with something you can't kill?"

"She has it under control!"

"You don't know that for sure!"

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" Sherlock abruptly blurted out. Everyone else in the room, aside from Watson who was already face palming at this point, turned their attention to the detective. Sherlock cleared his throat and rose from his seat as if nothing was wrong. "Look, I've stood and watched you all bicker like bumbling fools for far too long now. It's gotten much more tedious the longer it progressed. Now, all I want is something to do or I will be forced to take myself and my assistant back to London immediately because it's clear you don't need my help acting like idiots."

Fury groaned to himself as he brushed the top of his own head. Not only because of Sherlock's scolding, but because he knew Sherlock was right. He especially sighed at that realization as he put his hands on his own hips. He turned to Maria Hill across the room. "Agent Hill, will you please escort Sherlock and John to the lab with Fitzsimmons to work."

"But, sir, that's Level 7." Hill objected.

"I'm sure Holmes can handle himself." Fury stated with ease to which Agent Hill just nodded and escorted the detective and his assistant out to Fitzsimmons. The rest of the meeting room grew quiet for a moment before Fury decided to break the silence. "He's right. We've been acting a bit foolish."

Martha scoffed, trying her hardest not to flat out laugh in Fury's face. "We? You're the one who couldn't put your precious ego aside to discuss our affairs. I mean, seriously. Please tell me all of you at SHIELD are this posh?"

"Alright! I was a jackass. Let's move on!" An infuriated Fury interrupted, trying to take the spotlight off of himself. "If you truly insist on helping Dr. Song and her team, how do you intend to do that on Earth? You can't just poof onto the Dalek ship."

"Actually, that's exactly what I plan to do." Martha mentioned as she motioned to the new and improved Project Indigo transporter on her wrist.

_Back on the Dalek ship..._

Our five heroes, now in the room they saw The Doctor in, were surrounded by Daleks as The Doctor stood at the forefront, seconds away from gloating. "Quite a team you've got here, Dr. Song." Sarcasm oozed from The Doctor's mouth. "You brought the God of Thunder, Captain Snarkness, The Boy King, and his burn out of a brother fresh out of Purgatory." That last bit especially got Dean's blood in a boiling rage as he glared at the bowtied stranger. "Honestly, I expected more from you lot." The Doctor added at last.

"Look, chuckles..." Dean started off with anger and arrogance. "...I don't know you or the poor bastard you're possessing, but-"

Dean was interrupted by a persistent chuckle from The Doctor. "Oh, but the funny thing is, Dean, that I know a whole lot about you. And your brother. And this whole team that River has wrangled up. Thanks to these files." He proceded to pull out some SHIELD files out of his jacket pocket.

River's eyes widened in utter shock and confusion. "How on Earth did you get those?"

"I believe that 'Spoilers' is the motto for you, correct?" The Doctor inquired sarcastically with a slight grin as he put the files back in his pocket. "I'd like to borrow that motto just for the moment. Lets not spoil the fun, love."

"I'm not your love." River barked back defiantly.

The Doctor chuckled some more, putting his hands in his pants pockets. "River, don't play the tough gal role. Not when you're so far out of your element. It's far from believable. This..." His eyes turned black. "...situation we have is more of a matter for The Winchesters. Looking at those files, I see that's why you brought them in but let me tell you..." He rolled up his sleeve and revealed the branded binding link. The boys recognized the symbol immediately and both gasped. "...you might need a new game plan." As he rolled down his sleeve back, he noticed River was completely clueless as to what exactly was on his wrist. His eyes reverted back to normal with a blink. "You look a bit lost there, Dr. Song. Care to explain to her, boys?" He looked onto the brothers with a smile.

Sam sighed sympathetically at River. He had no idea what kind of man The Doctor was, but he knew that watching her husband turn into this monster couldn't have been easy on River. "That's a binding link. It means unless it's burned off, the demon is locked inside of the host's body. But since that this...thing...has branded it into your husband's skin, I'm not sure it can be burned off." He explained somberly to River. She gave a sorrowful frown that The Doctor just relished in.

"In other words...I'm here to stay." The Doctor added in a sinister tone with a shit eating grin.

"I don't care. Mark my words...I will find a way to kill you." River muttered in a hurt tone.

"Yes, well, that's easier said than done." The Doctor retaliated. "First, you'll have to get off this ship and we both know that's impossible. You'll be enslaved in one of our cages for the rest of your days. Or lack therof." He said with a wink towards Jack.

Jack threw a glare towards The Doctor. "Look, pal, if you're talking impossible stuff...you're just preaching to the choir for impossibilities. Impossible is just another word in the dictionary for us so-" At that very moment, River and Jack quickly draw their sonic blasters and pointed them at The Doctor. The Daleks all began to raise their phasers and set them to kill. "DISARM AND EXTERMINATE!" One Dalek ordered.

"Set your phasers down!" The Doctor ordered to the Daleks, who obliged, as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at River and Jack in what had now become a sort of Mexican Standoff. Thor and The Winchesters stood and watched alarmed, feeling defenseless. "I've got this." The Doctor added.

River raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with The Doctor's sonic screwdriver? It's not a weapon."

"Ah, correction, Mrs. Song. It wasn't a weapon until I made some modifications." The Doctor spouted with a grin. "I never understood why a man of so much potential...so much intelligence...would want to use all of it to build a toy. So I turned it into a weapon. Just like he made you into a weapon."

"He found me as a weapon. He turned me into a caring weapon." River barked back as she kept a stern eye on the demon and keeping her blaster pointed squarely at him, as did Jack, though neither were sure if they could shoot The Doctor. They knew there was still a part of The Doctor residing in the demon and they didn't want to risk harming him.

"Which is a wasted weapon nonetheless." The Doctor retaliated, swaying his sonic screwdriver in his hand as he directed it at Jack and River. "Speaking of weapons, I suggest you put yours away. You'll never shoot your husband. Maybe Jacky Boy over there would, but not you." He then directed his attention to Jack, who was glaring at The Doctor with the sinister grin on his face. "What do you say, Jack? There has to be some kind of anger inside you that wants to put a bullet through the man who ruined your life." He egged Jack on, but Jack wasn't budging.

Jack shook his head. "Not anymore. After a few hundred years, you get over it." He said with ease, though The Winchesters and Thor looked at each other with curiosity and confusion, wondering just how The Doctor could have ruined Jack's life and what Jack meant by a hundred years.

"Anger never subsides, boy. It only lays buried and hidden. Can you hide it for much longer?" The Doctor questioned.

Jack rolled his eyes, making sure this demon knew he was not getting inside his head anytime soon. "Do you really have to call me boy? I'm half The Doctor's age." The implications of that last line were The Winchesters and Thor to gasp a bit. They still knew very little about The Doctor. One of the few things they did know was that The Doctor was thousands of years old. How could Jack be half his age, they wondered almost simultaneously.

The Doctor scoffed. "Keep avoiding the truth with snarky comments like that. Snark was always the only attribute he ever admired of you to begin with."

"Don't listen to him. He's only trying to get inside your head." River stated calmly.

"Well listen to this!" The Doctor started with a groan. "Kill me and I just regenerate. Or I can just reject the process and I let your Doctor die, leaving this body to myself. Win win for me. You, on the other hand, have everything to lose so either way what's the point?" "I can see how conflicted you are about this decision. So here's what I'm going to do..." Just like that, he shot Jack in the head and he fell to the ground, dead. Well, dead for now at least. "Kill them!" The Doctor ordered of the Daleks before running off.

As the Daleks closed in on the four of them (or five if you count the temporarily dead Jack on the ground), River pulled out a small ball of some sort. She threw it on the ground and within seconds, the four of them were covered with some sort of force field that not even Dalek beams could penetrate. Thor and The Winchesters looked around at the energy orb surrounding them in complete bewilderment.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"An energy shield. It's only a prototype so we've only got a couple seconds before it closes up again so here." She tossed one of her pistols to Dean. She picked up Jack's pistol from the ground and tossed it to Sam. "Thor, when this thing goes down, I need you to carry Jack out."

"But he's dead, ma'am?" Thor pointed out as he stared at Jack's body on the ground.

"Yes...I know but..." She groaned softly to herself. "...there's no time to explain. Just know that we need him and he has to leave this ship with us. Understood?" She asked to which Thor reluctantly nodded, lifting Jack's body over his shoulders. "Now..." She raised her sonic blaster to the Daleks as the force field was seconds away from disintegrating. "...when the shield goes down...just follow my lead. The shield should be going down in 3...2..."

_Elsewhere on the ship..._

On the furthest regions of the ship, The Doctor had just ran up to his TARDIS. He opened the doors and he was moments away from escaping until he heard the sound of a blaster turning on behind him. A blaster that felt pointed directly into his back. "Who are you and what have you done with The Doctor?" The Doctor soon realized that that voice of the person holding the gun belonged to Martha. That's the moment that The Doctor...well, the demon...decided to temporarily pretend to be The Doctor.

"Martha? Martha Jones, is that really you?" He plead as he turned his head around to see her. "Oh boy! Is it good to see you again! I know this may be hard to believe, but it's me! Really me! I mean, sure I've changed my appearance and my chin is much longer than before, but it's me!" Martha reluctantly lowered her pistol, as well as her defense. She was reluctant to believe him, but she didn't really have anything else to go on. The moment she did, The Doctor hugged her and lifted her off her feet. "So bloody good to see you again!" He exclaimed innocently to which she chuckled slightly.

"What happened? Who was on the phone earlier?" She asked, still suspicious.

"Hell if I know." He answered quickly. "All I know is that whatever it was, it's gone now."

"Martha! Get away from him!" Just then, River, along with her team, was sprinting over to The Doctor and Martha from down the hall.

Martha turned her back to see who was shouting but as soon as she turned around, The Doctor grabbed Martha and put her own pistol to her head. "Ok, maybe that last part was a fib." The Doctor snickered sinisterly, almost instantly dropping that innocent demeanor he played off.

"Dammit." River murmured as her team got in front of The Doctor and his captive. "Dean, destroy that panel. That way the doors won't be able to open." She told Dean to which he walked over to the door panel and shot it off as the Daleks tried to bombard through. Now, they could just hear dozens of Daleks trying to blast off the door.

"Let her go." River demanded of the demon as Martha struggled out of it's grip, but his grip was too tight on him.

"I don't think I want to." The Doctor said as his eyes went black. "See, The Doctor may have never fancied Mrs. Jones here, but I don't know. I think her and I could have some fun, don't you?"

"Doctor! This isn't you! If you're still in there, fight this!" Martha pleaded to The Doctor. "You're better than this! You're stronger than this! Fight this!"

The Doctor just laughed it off. "I'm sorry, Jones. The Doctor has left the building." He whispered in Martha's ear with a diabolical laugh...

...that was abruptly cut off by a groan. A groan fighting for control. He pushed Martha away from him and threw the gun away from him as far as he could. He clutched his stomach in pain as his eyes went back to normal. He looked up at our heroes, specifically River, and gave a sympathetic look. A look that was evident that this was the _real_ Doctor. "Run...just...run...I...I'm so...so sorry..." He mumbled before groaning in more bouts of pain. His eyes flickered between not only black, but golden as well. After one final groan, the demon took hold again. He hissed at the heroes between quickly taking refuge inside the TARDIS. Thor ran towards the TARDIS as it started to dematerialize. Sam had to get in front of Thor to stop him.

"We can't just let him go! He has Mjolnir!" Thor pointed out enraged as the TARDIS finally disappeared.

"I know, but we've got bigger things to worry about." Sam said, motioning at the door. "That door is about to give way and we don't have a way out of this place."

Martha, still a bit shaken by what she saw The Doctor go through just now, spoke up. "Yes we do." She started setting coordinates on her transporter.

"And who exactly are you, fair woman?" Thor asked, still holding Jack over his shoulder.

"She's Martha Jones. She can be trusted." River said in a broken tone, still hurt after once again watching her husband slip through her fingertips. It was as if her world was slipping from her and collapsing on itself.

"Well I hope so cause these tin can suckers are starting to tear these hinges down!" Dean exclaimed in a worrisome tone.

"Alright, everyone, hold on to me and hold on tight!" Martha ordered, to which everyone did. Just as the Daleks finally shot the door off, the six of them disappeared.

Moments later, they appeared in the middle of the meeting room back at SHIELD. Stunned eyes laid on them immediately. "What happened?" Rose asked.

River just sighed. "Nothing too much we could really explain." She said in a defeated tone.

Just then, gasps were heard around the room as the dead Jack suddenly came back from the dead. "Except that." River added in a nonchalant tone.

"How the hell can we explain that?!" Dean asked in completely shocked state. As shocked as his brother and Thor. Afterall, they did watch him die. Unfortunately, seeing a dead man rise back from the dead was the furthest thing the team had to worry about.

"What I miss?" Jack asked.

"The beginning of the end." River answered bluntly with a heavy sigh.


End file.
